Obsesión
by Regge-chan
Summary: ( entren y lean la descripción xD) queria matarlo , hacerlo sufrir llenarse de placer al escuchar sus gritos de de desesperacion pero no podia por que desde el momento en que lo vio fue su gran obsesion 1827 8059 leve Rx
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno, Konichiwa owo despues de medio años de desaparecer o mas ;-; no me maten TnT -Se hace bolita en el lugar-

Aza: Jo … ¿Entonces por que regresas? .

Buena pregunta owo, si algunas dicen por que hay dos Fics importantes, les contare que soy yo, soy Regge-chan , pero por alguna extraña manera mis cuentas ;-; no me dejaron entrar ni en ninguna por lo que ahora ;-; , en fin, no puedo dejar esta historia sin realizar *-* por lo que se las vuelvo atraer, espero les agrade y de nuevo 3 me den la oportunidad.

Aclaraciones del capítulo.

_pensamientos_

_llamadas telefónicas._

_Capitulo 1. _

- solo quiero irme de aquí por favor te lo ruego –tenia los ojos vendados un joven delicado de hermosas facciones parecían casi de niña y un hermoso pelo color castaño (no si lo imaginan no es tsuna -.-) –solo...Solo quiero irme – una lagrima bajo lentamente marcando un camino

-pero donde esta lo emocionante –se acercaba con una sonrisa realmente siniestra – no puedo dejarte ir todavía no me divierto lo suficiente – un joven de cabellos negros y ojos gris metálico se acercaba mas a el

-pero yo no te he hecho nada ni a ti , ni a nadie –eso lo excito le encantaba la manera en que el suplicaba aumentaba su placer y sus deseos de querer torturarle

-por que yo? - sentía los pasos de aquella persona acercársele, sentía su fría mano recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel, tembló de miedo al sentir su lengua por su cara limpiar le mejilla que antes había derramado, no podía evitar tener escalofríos

-simple fuiste elegido al azar –sonrió mas perversamente agarro un pequeño bote con un liquido color amarillo vaciándolo encima de la victima mojándolo haciendo que este con el contacto con ese extraño liquido temblara de miedo

-es tan divertido ver tus reacciones – se le acerco – lastima no puedo enamorarme de ti –prendió un cerillo y lo dejo caer en la victima

Se levanto como si nada y siguió su camino , solo se escucharon los gritos y lamentos de la persona pidiendo auxilio pero nadie a excepción de el podía escucharlo, rió no fue tan divertido como pensó esa persona lo aburrió realmente merecía morir , bostezo mientras salía de hay lo mejor seria salir antes de que el alboroto se formara

-kujuju por que siempre tus victimas son castañas kyouya–kun – una voz juguetona se pudo oír del callejón donde el pelinegro estaba

El pelinegro volteo solo para observar como de entre las sombras aparecía un apuesto peliazul con un extraño peinado que le hacia parecer piña unos hermosos ojos bicolor uno de un hermosos rubí y otro de un azul casi parecido al cielo y en su cara tenia una sonrisa totalmente siniestra mostrando la risa que le causaba esta situación

El pelinegro lo vio aparecer y le dio la espalda ignorándolo completamente no tenia ganas de hablar con la estupida cabeza de piña

-lárgate – respondió con su fría voz

-ohh kyouya-kun ya no me quiere pensé que después de tanto tiempo por fin podíamos estar juntos – con una sonrisa se limpiaba una imaginaria lagrima

-que quieres mukuro rokudo

-kyouya-kun siempre me he preguntado por que todas tus victimas siempre son castañas –le insinuó con una sonrisa

-,,, -siguió caminando

-kujuju vamos kyouya-kun dime

-no me digas por mi nombre tu no tienes ningún derecho y 2 aléjate de mi – le mando una mirada fulminante

El echo es que ni siquiera el sabia por que sus victimas siempre eran del pelo color café y una piel blanca pero esta obsesionado con esas características era cierto que los escogía al azar..pero siempre tenían que tener esas características para poder tener placer a matarlas

-cierto como un psicópata no tienes idea simplemente matas al azar – esa estupida cabeza de piña estaba tentando su suerte

-kyouya-kun a diferencia de ti yo escojo a las victimas simplemente me causa placer el poder hacer que confíen en mi , me encanta hacerlas sufrir y ser yo el causante de sus sufrimientos –una sonrisa se formaba cada vez que hablaba parecía disfrutarlo –soy incapaz de tener afecto o compasión a la persona , es imposible que llegue amar alguien

-yo también nunca voy a amar a alguien , soy incapaz de amar como tu lo dices tengo carencia de afecto que no sea alguien igual que a mi mismo , pero disfruto mucho al oir sus gritos de piedad –sonrió maliciosamente y se fue dejando al peliazul con su tipica sonrisa

-kujujuju

Después de esa innecesaria charla con ese estupido decidió llegar a su departamento entro y se sentó en uno de sus sillones y prendió la tele para poder verla un rato

_-2 cuerpos adentro de una cajuela se encontraron lo que se dice mutilados no tenían manos, ni piernas ni siquiera tenían lo que parece ser un ojo derecho , se dice que esta es otro de los muchos acontecimientos del asesino del 69 ahorita el detecti- la tele se apago_

Era cierto esa maldita cabeza de piña era un maldito maniático a la hora de matar era un total cínico no tenia compasión ni nada pero siempre les quitaba el ojo derecho y un numero 69 quemado en su pecho así es como la gente lo apodaba el asesino del 69

Aunque el no se quedaba atrás atrás el también era buscado pero ese estupido detective reborn nunca lo alcanzaría siempre era perfecto a la hora de sus homicidios , además ese estupido detective nunca lo ha podido encontrar aun así cuando llevaba 2 años en su caso

De echo el mismo reborn lo había nombrado _el asesino del 18_

No pudieron ponerle un nombre mas original era algo estupido si lo pensaban nunca tenia imaginación para esas estupidas cosas

Se paro del sillón y con una sonrisa sastifecha salio de su departamento tenia ganas de jugar un rato

Estaba en la escena del crimen todo el perímetro se encontraba cubierto por una especia de bandilla color amarillo el se encontraba hay examinando los cuerpos, mientras tranquilamente examinaba las cosas

Un pelinegro trajeado con una camisa de color amarillo un sombrero con una línea naranja y unos ojos negros tan penetrantes, esta figuraba con solo estar hay, imponía respeto e intimidaba

-lambo – llamo a su compañero aunque este tenia menos experiencia que el y era un estupido llorón a la hora de ver los cuerpos mutilados era muy bueno a la hora de encontrar pistas algunas

-si reborn – un pelinegro de unos 14 años era el único al que no intimidaba el pelinegro llamado reborn

-estupida vaca has encontrado alguna pista

-desafortunadamente no reborn – suspiro – han sidos matados por un arma blanca el arma ha desaparecido, la escena del crimen no puede hallar ni cabellos ni huellas de echo no hay nada de ADN aquí , seguimos buscando – callo en cuenta de lo que le dije - ¡!HEY NO SOY NINGUNA VACA ESTUPIDA! – reborn sonrió

-bueno eras una inútil y llorona vaca estupida que no aguanta ver los cuerpos muertos – el pequeño se sonrojo iba a contestar cuando el sonido de un celular interrumpió lo que iba a decir

_-diga_

_-ha atacado otra vez el asesino del 18_ – la llamada se corto

Suspiro mientras se acomodaba su sombrero parecía que ahora iban a tener mas trabajo lo mejor seria tomar un buen café y algo para el pelinegro

-hey inútil – el chico lo miro con sus ojos verdes –vamonos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

-pero es demasiado tarde ya –se callo cuando sintió un arma en su frente

-no te pregunto o si , solo vamonos y ya es una orden

-pero –vio como el pelinegro empezaba a caminar al su vehiculo –odio este trabajo reborn –pero cuando levanto la vista el pelinegro ya se había ido en su vehiculo, un tic apareció en su ojo abierto, ahora como rayos iba a llegar donde le había dicho reborn

-¡!TE DESTESTO¡ - y empezó a correr detrás del carro que ya estaba lejos

-reborn para te digo ya –pero el pelinegro no le hacia caso – te digo que pares por que siempre me ignoras ¡! –grito a todo pulmón

-muy bien chicos alguna preguntas mas sobre este tema – se oía la voz amable de un castaño piel canela y unos ojos de un hermoso caramelo mientras sonreía a su clase al ver que nadie levantaba la mano decidió hablar –venga chicos que ya están en universidad acuérdense que tendrán que ver este tema muy seguido

Una mano fue levantada

-si Kyoko-chan ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –sonrió

-naaa sawada-sensei quería preguntarle ¿los psicópatas por que carecen de sentimientos?

-muy buena pregunta pregunta Kyoko-chan –sonrió – bueno de hecho Mucha gente se pregunta si nace malvado o si adquiere su condición con el tiempo. –iba caminando de una lado a otro mientras explicaba

- Aunque no existe un gen para la psicopatía, es probable que los genes influyan más que el entorno en el desarrollo de la personalidad de un psicópata. Con el tiempo, quizá encontremos una combinación de genes que expliquen la conducta, pero, de momento, tenemos pruebas científicas convincentes de que existen sólidos factores genéticos que entran en juego.

-no entendí nada al extremo! –grito ryohei , lo que causo que el castaño se riera

-estupida cabeza de césped que tan difícil es entenderlo quiere decir que se puede nacer por herencia si tu madre es psicópata tu también lo serás , así también como se debe a un trauma psicológico

-correcto gokudera-kun – sonrió más

-estas insultando a mi madre cabeza de pulpo

-es solo un ejemplo estupida cabeza de césped

-quieres pelea lucha al extremo!

-me tienes hasta al carajo con esa estupida palabra –se para el peliplata mientras el peliblanco que se encontraba a su lado lo fulminaba con la mirada , hasta el momento de lanzarse rayitos

-ma tranquilos sensei no quiere que peleemos – interrumpió un pelinegro con una alegre sonrisa – ma mejor continuemos con la clase

-alguien mas tiene una pregunta – otra mano fue levantado

-si haru

-siente empatia por las personas

-mmm es una pregunta difícil pero Estas personas son incapaces de sentir empatía, es decir, de ponerse en el lugar de otra persona. Saben que infligen daño, pero no sienten remordimiento por ello. Sin embargo, son perfectamente conscientes de que obran de un modo que la sociedad considera erróneo y reprobable. Entiende las normas, e incluso pueden ponerse en la piel de alguien intelectualmente, pero no emocionalmente.

-sensei y pueden mentir sin problemas

-pues … Los psicópatas suelen ser mentirosos. Su repertorio de conductas es muy amplio y pueden desempeñar varios papeles simultáneamente. Siempre adoptarán el personaje que más les convenga para cada situación. Pueden ser encantadores para alcanzar su fin, pero, si no funciona, recurrirán a la amenaza y a la violencia. La clave es que todas sus acciones tienen un componente depredador. Son como el gato que persigue al ratón: al gato no le preocupan los sentimientos de su presa. Éste es el problema de los psicópatas: pueden hacer mucho daño a la gente que los rodea, víctimas que no son conscientes de que tal vez su jefe, su mujer o su marido es un psicópata.

-sensei una pregunta mas extrema! –pregunto mas bien grito el peliblanco

-si ryohei

-ellos como es su estilo de vida sensei ?

-El estilo de vida de la mayoría de ellos depende de la conquista de nuevas oportunidades y sensaciones, porque se aburren con muchísima facilidad. Por eso, normalmente, no permanecen en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo y cambian de ocupación o de trabajo con cierta frecuencia. Tienden a ser bastante impulsivos, pero de una manera controlada. Lo tienen todo planeado y asumen grandes riesgos, por lo general, a costa de otra persona. Saben operar dentro de los límites de la ley, pero donde mejor se mueven es allá donde estos límites son flexibles. Si impera el caos y las reglas son poco claras, saldrá adelante extremadamente bien.

-en otras palabras –pregunto el peliblanco

-no les importa a quien pisar para realizar sus objetivos

-me gustaría ser un psicópata extremo ¡! –todos se rieron incluso tsuna de ese mal chiste del peliblanco

-idiota cabeza de césped como se te ocurre ser un psicópata ah caso no tienes cerebro oh es cierto no tienes como es posible que hayas pasado la universidad

-ma sensei –yamamoto levanto la mano haciendo que tsuna lo viera – ellos se hacen o se nacen sensei

Tsuna se lo penso un momento antes de responder –pues…puede ser de los 2 tienen la parte derecha del cerebro mas desarrollada... algunos sufrieron algún golpe realmente fuerte ahi martillos, ladrillos, etc. y otros simplemente nacieron así...

generalmente también se debe a la forma en la que son criados, si sufren abusos, burlas, si son victimas de algun tipo de experiencia "mala"... esto influye en los aspectos psicológicos

-etto sensei –hablo un poco apenada esta haru – no entendí –tsuna se rió y lo entendía este tema realmente era difícil - nos podría dar un ejemplo de por que se harían psicópatas

-mmm podría ser por ejemplo, al haber sido torturado, violado u otros eventos violentos. Principalmente durante su infancia

-como sabríamos que alguien es psicópata –pregunto el peliblanco –digo no dan señales o algo así

-pues principalmente seria si ves a un niño maltratar animales y sentir placer por ello, esto es signo de psicopatía. Igualmente el maltrato constante a otros humanos.-

-son unos monstruos – respondió sorprendido un alumno de hay

-son lo peor sensei como pueden existir personas así – hablaba una pelinegra de nombre hana

-mmm –tsuna se apoyo en su escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos – nose – sonrió haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota detrás de su cabeza

-pero…-todos escuchaban atentamente – no sigo descartando que son personas, ellos han sufrido bastante debe haber una razón y no descarto las posibilidades –sonrió, una mano fue levantado mientras con una tierna sonrisa lo incitaba a preguntar lo que quería saber

-naa sensei –preguntaba Kyoto – usted cree que los psicópatas pueden enamorarse

-mmm ustedes que opinan –sonrió – yo les daré una explicación después de que ustedes saquen sus propias teorías

-es imposible – respondió el peliplata

-por que

-no tienen sentimientos sensei es imposible

-alguien mas

-pues yo creo que si – respondió haru –son personas y alguna vez en su infancia lo tuvieron solo que fueron privados de afecto

-buena respuesta haru –la felicito haciendo que la castaña sonriera

-usted sensei que opina –pregunto yamamoto

-científicamente es imposible que amen mas bien seria obsesión con esa persona – respondió

-pero a su parecer –pregunto el peliblanco

-pueden amar todos tienen derecho a amar –sonrió miro el reloj – oh ya es tarde nos quedamos mucho en este tema mañana continuaremos algunas preguntas que hayan querido en la próxima clase entendido –todos se fueron dejando al castaño – todos son humanos todos pueden amar –murmuro mientras guardaba sus cosas, pero un sonido de su celular los saco de sus pensamientos

_-diga _

_-dame-tsuna donde estas te necesitamos para que describas el perfil del asesino del 18_

_-reborn te he dicho que a mi no me gusta_

_-no te estoy preguntando ven inmediatamente oh te volare la cabeza en cuanto te vea_

_-hiiii ya voy_

_-tienes 30 minutos_ – la llamada fue cortada

Salio a toda prisa del edificio de la universidad odiaba que reborn lo pusiera a describir a sus asesinos estaba bien que trabajara para la policía , pero el no era un agente … ni hablar reborn no lo escucharía el no escuchaba un no como respuesta , iría rápido describiría el perfil del asesino y regresaría a

Cayo al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza

-hiiii me duele, me duele – se sobaba la cabeza fuertemente mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-tch

-he – volteo al ver su causante de dolor solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa frente al el se encontraba un pelinegro hermoso, -ohh lo siento mucho –se paro con una sonrisa – perdón las molestias

Hibari lo miro castaño y piel blanca un poco bronceada pero puede ser blanca , perfecto una victima mas a quien disfrutar , pero como todo buen carnívoro ganaría su confianza primero

-no te preocupes –sonrio falsamente – de todos modos la culpa fue mía –le tendió la mano – mi nombre es hibari kyouya

-sawada tsunayoshi .- se presento – es un placer conocerte

-el gusto es todo mió – le beso la mano provocando que el castaño se sonrojara

_Perfecto_

pensó para si el pelinegro


	2. Chapter 2

*universo alterno *

_pensamientos_

_llamadas telefonicas_

Capitulo 2.

-Y bien tsunayoshi-kun ¿a donde vas? – levanto sus ojos negros solo para poder ver los caramelos de la persona en frente de el, para observar divertido como este se sonrojaba

-yo, yo bueno – esa mirada realmente lo intimidaba bastante , sentía como si lo estuviera observando , examinando , manipulando para su propia beneficencia , trato de caminar, pero sintió un leve tirón el volteo para ver al causante solo para ver que el pelinegro lo había tomado delicadamente de sus manos

-no has respondido a mi pregunta tsunayoshi-kun

-yo… -el sonido de su celular lo salvo de mirar esos ojos negros, se sintió un poco aliviado, llevo su celular a sus oído mientras suspiraba y presionaba la tecla, la verdad esos ojos lo intimidaban bastante

_-diga_

_-!Maldito dame-tsuna¡ donde te encuentras, pero te gusta jugar ¿verdad? Te matare y te volveré a matar solo para revivirte y volverte a ¡matar!_

_-hiiii, no reborn lo que pasa es que –cerro los ojos fuertemente, reborn enojado en serio que daba miedo_

_-ita –algo presionaba sus manos fuertemente_

El pelinegro miraba con sumo enfado al castaño, como se atrevía era ¡su victima! , no entendía que sus gritos de miedos y terror solo le pertenecían a el, sea quien sea la persona que lo haya asustado iba a morir.

Apretó fuertemente las manos del castaño encajando sus uñas dentro de su piel, el ojimiel solo cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor

_-yo…yo_

_-tu que dame-tsuna ven aquí ¡ahora! –sintió como las uñas de hibari se encajaban mas fuertemente en su piel podía decir claramente que el pelinegro le quería perforar la piel_

_-lo que pasa –no podía hablar, el dolor de las uñas de hibari encajándose… dios casi sentía que le salía sangre_

_-tienes cinco minutos para venir – la llamada se corto y las uñas que perforaban anteriormente su piel ya no le apretaban_

-dime tsunayoshi-kun ¿a donde vas? – en esa pregunta podía escuchar claramente la hipocresía de esa persona, algo dentro de el le decía que no confiara en el. Peligro, eso era lo que se oía a cada rato en el interior de su cabeza pero…

-a la estación de metro, necesito ir a la policía – ¿por que no le hacia caso? , se repitió mentalmente el castaño

-wao y por que no te acompaño, también voy para allá – peligro, se oía mas fuerte en su mente, pero…

-claro por que no –sonrió tratando de transmitir confianza, algo le decía que tener contacto con esa persona, se arrepentiría, pero no podía evitar tener curiosidad

-esta bien te acompañare vamonos juntos –el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el frente

Huye mientras puedas, ¿por que su mente no dejaba de repetir eso? , miro su mano lastimada pudo ver claramente la marca de las uñas encajadas, suspiro antes de seguir al pelinegro

(-)

Estaban dentro del vagón del metro los asientos se vaciaban tan rápido como se llenaban, se podía escuchar la clara música de relajación que el chofer puso , mientras que con su voz avisaba la próxima parada , uno sentado a lado del otro, las personas llenaban el lugar , esto empezaba a desesperar al pelinegro , pero si bien había entendido esa persona trabajaba para la policía , seria perfecto le podría dar la información que el estaba buscando.

-y dime tsunayoshi-kun ¿Dónde trabajas?

El castaño lo miro, sus brazo derecho estaban recargadas sobre sus piernas las cuales tenia cruzadas, la barbilla de su cara se apoyaba sobre su mano derecha y lo miraba como si la cosa mas emocionante estuviera en frente de el

-pues yo…etto –se sentía realmente incomodo en esta situación – soy profesor de universidad, también trabajo en un centro psiquiátrico, además de ayudar a la policía a hacer perfiles para asesinos

-wao ¿todo eso haces? Y por que no tienes un trabajo especifico

-pienso que la vida es demasiado corta para tener un solo trabajo –respondió como si nada iba recuperando su confianza, además eso no le había ensayado reborn a no dejarse intimidar

_Interesante_

Fue la palabra que se le vino a la menta al mirar ese castaño, realmente interesante dejo de ser un tímido herbívoro a un carnívoro, veía como poco a poco iba recuperando su confianza eso le agradaba, sin pensarlo se relamió los labios

-y por que vas a la policía que asesino vas a describir

-_el asesino del 18_ –se sorprendió, pero después sonrió de forma burlona, ese castaño iba a servirle de mucha ayuda, solo necesitaba saber como utilizarlo

-ohh interesante y ya tienes pensando que tipo de perfil vas a usar con el –iba a jugar un rato, claro hasta que decidiera matarlo

-jeje nose como empezar, eso es lo gracioso

-date una idea por que mata, o es mas empecemos por la primera pregunta, ¿Por qué lo llaman el asesino del 18?

-pues por lo que tengo entendido, mata a 2 personas al mes los primeros dias una victima, pero la segunda victima siempre es asesinada el día 18

-y por que crees que matara el día 18 –era divertido ver como ese tonto castaño trataba de describirlo, le complicaría mas la cosas

-pues tengo 1 teoría - sus ojos caramelos voltearon a ver a los metálicos que lo miraban fijamente – una podría ser que ese día represente algún trauma para el nose, la verdad no he tenido suficientes datos como para tratar de explicar el por que ese día se provoca el asesinato

_-casi correcto_

-¿que mas? ¿Por qué crees que mata a las personas?

-principalmente tengo 2 teorías una mata por placer

-_correcto_

-la segunda, mata por que se ve reflejado en esa persona – lo miro sorprendido esperando a que el castaño siguiera con su teoría –pienso que al momento en que esta matando se ve reflejado en esa persona o bueno, que ve reflejado en su victima alguien que hizo mucho daño a el –sonrió inocentemente , provocando que el otro riera

-entonces piensa que mata por que , en su victima ve reflejado a alguien que le hizo mucho daño y después se ve reflejado en una situación de impotencia – respondió divertido hibari la verdad nunca pensó que alguien tendría ideas de el así era… tierno …

-nunca había pensado en eso – el castaño se sorprendió por la manera correcta en que empezó a describir el pelinegro al asesino

-pues es fácil tsunayoshi-kun la mente de un asesino es tan compleja así como puede matar por placer puede matar por una razón, o simplemente por las 2, nunca lo olvides

-¿co-como sabes eso? – le miro sorprendido nunca había pensando en eso

-tengo mis razones –sonrió para dejar ese tema olvidado –pero mas importante ¿no crees que estas equivocado en tu segunda teoría? Yo pienso que es más tu primera teoría tsunayoshi-kun, pienso que el mata por placer

-no creo –eso sorprendió al pelinegro que volteo a verlo buscando una respuesta en los ojos caramelos del otro, este se sonroja y nerviosamente empezó a hablar - bu-bueno puede que sea un asesino, pe-pero el tiene sentimientos e-es decir hasta los psicópatas pueden amar

-pero ellos no tienen remordimiento, ellos sabiendo que esta mal aun lo hacen – interesante esta era la primera vez que oía que alguien decía que los psicópatas pueden amar

-pero son humanos – hizo eso como un puchero, a lo que el pelinegro solo sonrió – lo que quiero decir es que ellos no tienen remordimiento eso lo acepto, pero ellos pueden amar ellos son humanos, no son una clase de robot o algo así

-valla estas diciendo que los psicópatas puede amar, eso seria raro ¿no crees?

-no, bueno científicamente no pueden amar – el pelinegro lo observada esperando a que especificara su respuesta –bueno lo que pasa es que ellos se obsesionarían con una persona , eso para su mente seria amar

-y no crees que lo científico tienes mas lógica

-si lo se pero…-seguiría defendiendo sus creencias

-mmm tsunayoshi-kun cuanto tiempos llevas describiendo perfiles para asesinos – a lo mejor por ser un principiante, no tenia idea de la cruda realidad. , ¡ Oh bueno el se la enseñaría ¡

-cin-cinco años –murmuro tímidamente tsuna, eso si que lo sorprendió ya debería haber aprendido que los psicópatas no pueden amar

-y teniendo ya experiencias de eso no crees que ya deberías entender que los psicópatas no tienen sentimientos – lo miro fríamente

-bueno lo que pasa es que, quiero creer en las palabras que me dijo mi padre antes de morir

-¿así y cuales son?

-no importa que tanto haya echo esa persona, tampoco importa que tanto daño haya echo, también para esa persona tiene que haber alguien importante

-pero

-y si no la tiene con el paso del tiempo la hallara –sonrió

-…. –ya no respondió nada

-oh hibari-san esta es mi parada si me disculpa ya me tengo que ir – se para, pero fue detenido por el brazo del pelinegro

(-)

-mhn el sensei tiene raros pensamientos – murmuro fastidiado el peliplata mientras era encaminado por yamamoto, Kyoko, haru y ryohei, estos últimos lo voltearon a ver mientras el ojimiel solo sonreía

-yo la verdad pienso que es muy interesante nunca me había plantado la posibilidad de que el psicópata pudiera amar –respondió alegremente el pelinegro

-pero es imposible el lo ha dicho científicamente estaría obsesionado con esa persona

-no creo que sea así, yo digo que ellos también pueden amar –respondía Kyoko

-sigues con tus estupidos pensamientos

-es cierto, deberías creer al sensei ¡es tan genial¡ – respondió haru

-si la verdad es una persona genial –murmura la castaña con voz de enamorada, la cual no paso desapercibida por todos

-! A Kyoko-chan le gusta¡ ¿tsuna-sensei? – respondió emocionada la castaña

-mouu, haru, no lo digas en voz alta, si bueno me gusta tantito –murmuro sonrojada

-jaja que interesante kyoko , nunca pensé que te fueras a enamorar de nuestro sensei

-no seas menza niña ¿crees que el te hará caso? el es un adulto, para el no eres mas que una mocosa – hablo sin tacto el peliplata, lo que puso a la ojimiel triste

-ma , ma no le hagas caso a gokudera es el así –trababa de alegrarla el pelinegro - yo creo que eres muy madura y linda pienso que si pones de tu parte sensei te vera como algo mas – eso enojo al peliplata

-cállate idiota del béisbol – le grito enojado, a lo que el otro sonrió despreocupado -!Como puedes decirlo eso¡

-por que es la verdad –sonrió más

-¡eres un idiota! –empezaban a discutir, bueno mas bien era el peliplata ya que el pelinegro simplemente sonreía haciéndolo enojar mas

-oh kyoko no te preocupes te ayudare, a que sensei sea tu novio ¡al extremo! –grito efurico el peliblanco

- !haru también ayudara a una amiga¡

La castaña sonrió sus amigos no tenían igual, pero en serio le agradaría mucho que sensei fuera su novio

-espero contar con su ayuda chicos – sonrió llamando la atención de todos

-¡haru ayudara!

-¡se enamorara de ti al extremo!

-jaja puedes contar con nosotros o no gokudera

-tch lo que sea

Kyoko sonrió ahora si tenía un poco de esperanzas

(-)

-que sucede hibari-san – pregunto confundido tsuna, mientras miraba a hibari, el flequillo de sus cabellos negros le tapaban los ojos , pero levanto la cara y con una sonrisa este lo soltó

-que tengas un buen día tsunayoshi-kun y si el destino quiere nos volveremos a ver –sonrió, esa sonrisa era hermosa para el castaño aunque sabia que era falsa

-hai nos volveremos a ver –sonrió y se bajo, mientras con una mano se despidió del pelinegro

Este le seguía el gesto también despidiéndose del castaño no había nadie en ese vagón solo el y una persona en la esquina de hay. Su flequillo volvió a tapar a sus ojos para volver sonreír de forma realmente sádica

-todavía no seria bueno matarte –sigo sonriendo cualquiera podía ver toda la malicia y la maldad que esa persona tenia – me he divertido mucho contigo tsunayoshi-kun, una presa realmente interesante –su sonrisa iba aumentando mas y mas – a parte ahorita no me conviene, necesito utilizarte para mis medios pero de mientras jugare contigo por un rato hasta que me aburras, hay será cuando realmente disfrute matarte – se lamió los labios volviéndoselos a pasar , como un carnívoro que hallo a la presa perfecta

_No importa que tanto haya echo esa persona, tampoco importa que tanto daño haya echo , también para esa persona tiene que haber alguien importante_

-jaja –empezó a reír – que tonto , iluso eres como puedes decir eso de mi … yo –una lagrima comenzó a bajar por su cara

_-kyouya esto es lo mejor –podia escuchar a su padre mientras lo embestía , dios le dolía tanto -nunca cambies eres tan estrecho –podia escucharlo , mientras lo embestía mas , levanto sus ojos negros para encontrar otros iguales que lo miraban con lujuria lamiéndose los labios en una sonrisa torcida y terminaba vaciándose dentro de el_

_-!Kyouya te odio eres un mal hijo¡ -otra vez su madre había llegado drogada y lo había empezado a golpear_

_-yo no quiero un hijo así, regálalo no sea a donde, pero regálalo o sabes que véndelo mejor, eso seria mejor véndelo al mejor postor – por que la persona que mas amaba, lo vendía no entendía acaso no lo había sastifacido lo suficiente_

_-kyouya el será tu nuevo padre si –oía a su madre decirle eso, mientras miraba que la persona que lo había comprado sonreía igual que su padre_

_-desnúdate, es una orden_

_-escucha, kyouya tu deber es complacerme a mi y a las personas que te compren entendido_

se empezaba a reír, pero una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos volteo para arribar solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupado

-señor que le su -su pregunta no pudo ser terminada, solo sintió el frió suelo y como unas manos se ponían sobra su cuello tratando de asfixiarlo – que –sintió como las manos hacían mas presión

El pelinegro se había desatado. le encantaba que esa persona luchara por su vida , no podia sentirse mejor la sensación de poder enfrente de el , ese hombre tenia unos hermosos ojos le hubiera encantado seducirlo . Pero… ni modo

-Vamos muere ya –murmuraba en su oído mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo la sensación de poder realmente era grandioso

- ríndete así no te va a doler mas – lamió su oído, sentía como las fuerzas de su victima poco a poco iban disminuyendo

-muere –fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconciente

Se paro y miro el cuerpo lo mejor seria irse realmente necesitaba algo con que desquitar su frustración , pero…todavía no estaba muerto así que por que no divertirse un rato , cargo el cuerpo inconciente y se bajo en la próxima parada , siguió caminando tranquilamente

(-)

Corría desesperadamente por la calles ¡rayos! Reborn lo mataría si no llegaba antes de tiempo, corrió hasta que su vista logro encontrar el edificio de la policía

_Lo logre_ –pensaba alegremente entrando por las puertas de ese gran edificio

-buenos dias sawada-dono – saludaba amablemente un rubio cenizo de ojos celestes

-buenos dias basil –sonrió – y reborn

-esta haya arriba, esta de muy mal humor por que usted no había llegado el único que trata de calmarlo es lambo sawada-dono – le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar la palabra, mal humor, por no llegar

-bueno eso es todo – el rubio asintió –si me disculpas me voy

-suerte sawada-dono –eso no le gusto para nada

Se subió al ascensor mientras deseaba internamente que el ascensor fuera lento , pero como si el destino lo odiara , en cuanto menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en frente de la oficina del pelinegro , dudo en tocar , pero cuanto iba a tocar , vio la puerta abrirse y sentir una pistola en su frente

-hiiii –cerro los ojos esperando su muerte

-te dije que no te tardaras pero te gusta jugar verdad, ahora muere

-no reborn-san, no lo mate por favor –interrumpió el ojiverde – no puede matarlo

-entonces te matare a ti –apunto a su frente

–NO –el pelinegro empezó a llorar abrazado de tsuna – no me mate

-hiii

-silencio o los mato a los 2 –apunto con su pistola

-hiii

-nooo

-silencio –ordeno y en cuestión de tiempo el silencio inundo la sala

-¿por que no viniste rápido?

-¡que querias reborn! –le grito enojado - me llamaste en la universidad hago 1 hora de aquí a universidad y no digas que no

-!carajo¡ y por que no has venido antes ya me hubieras descrito el perfil de este asesino

-¡PUES NO ME HAS DADO SUFICIENTES PISTAS , COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA¡

-por eso te llamo ya tenemos nuevas pistas y teorías – el pelinegro se fue a sentar en su sofá – tenemos mas pistas ahora todo depende de ti –se acostó sobre su sofá – quiero un perfil cuando despierte –cerro los ojos –la vaca estupida te ayudara

-reborn no seas tan irresponsable –grito –¡NO TE DUERMAS!

-es tu culpa. Si hubieras venido te hubiera ayudado, pero ahora arréglatelas tu solo

Tsuna suspiro eso es mentira aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo reborn se hubiera dormido y le hubiera dado el trabajo a el y lambo

-lambo – lo llamo y este volteo -¿Cuáles son las pistas nuevas?

-bueno primero siempre ataca los primeros dias del mes, pero la segunda victima es aparecida el 18 del mes – respondió

-lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que esa persona el DIA 18 representa un trauma para o un acontecimiento que quiere olvidar –lambo anota lo que tsuna decía

-segunda pista bueno… sus victimas son de preferencias castañas y de piel blanca

- mmm ¿todas?

-si

-me lleva a pensar que , a lo mejor sus victimas son así por que a lo mejor represente alguien importante para el nose, un amor tanto como un agresor – se siente en el sillón de enfrente – tendría que hablar con el –suspira se le hacia tan difícil si no lo conocía

-bueno tercera pista hemos llegado que también las 2 victimas siempre son una joven y una adulta

-mmm una mayor y una menor, no será por que para el significan un padre y un hijo – volteo a ver al de ojos verdes

-es posible – revisaba los datos que le faltaban – pero ¿por que la segunda victima siempre tiene que ser peor agredida?

-de que edad siempre es la segunda victima -le daba vueltas a los informes

–según el informe del forense las primeras victimas siempre son de17 a18 años y las segundas las mas maltratas y torturadas siempre son de35 a40 años

-a lo mejor odia a su padre dame mas datos – le empezaba a gustar como pensaba este asesino

-mmm aquí dice que las primeras victimas sufren síntomas de violación , entrada destruida etc. – tsuna se sorprendió por la completa frialdad con la que hablaba lambo –pero… aquí dice que nunca hay penetración , son penetrados por objetos

-violación –propuso

-¿he?

-el asesino del18 hasido violado dame mas datos para formar una teoría – si su instinto no le fallaba que siempre era así, algo le decía que…

-pues … las victimas siempre son encontradas en poses de afectos , como siendo abrazados , uno arriba del otro , o a veces estando sentados poniendo uno en el hombre del otro o simplemente junto sus manos como si fueran tomados de las manos

-mm será que es el amor que se le pudo negar –pensó – a lo mejor representan el amor que no se le pudo dar , así como el amor que el piensa que tiene… su padre lo violo tantas veces que termino enamorándose de el , pero… ¿Qué paso?– descubrir a ese asesino seria mas divertido esto es solo una teoría falta lo emocionante

-entonces todas las victimas le recuerdan a su padre tsuna-san

-es posible que su padre haya sido castaño, por eso odia a sus victimas y verlas les recuerda a la situación de inferioridad que tuvo pero entonces ¿por que los tortura? Eso si no lo entiendo, y ¿Por qué no mas a uno? ¿Por qué no a los 2? ¿Y si odia tanto a su padre por que las poses de afecto? ¿Por qué en el día 18?

¿Por qué mata? ¿Por venganza, odio, por tristeza?

-eso quiere decir… -lambo no entendía nada la psicología criminal, era tan compleja un solo error y tu teoría era deshecha en el momento

-nolose es tan complicado – el ojiverde suspiro junto con tsuna

_fácil tsunayoshi-kun la mente de un asesino es tan compleja así como puede matar por placer puede matar por una razón, o simplemente por las 2, nunca lo olvides_

-es posible…que mata por la simple razón, de que siente gran superioridad cuando matas a los adultos – recordó las palabras de hibari

-pero por que los jóvenes son castaños ¿no deberían ser como el? –pegunto lambo

-es posible que esas personas le recuerdan a su situación inferior a su padre y en el momento que son castaños siente que tiene cierto poder sobre su padre –concluyo

-buen trabajo dame-tsuna – los 2 jóvenes vieron al pelinegro que sonreía con superioridad – nunca pensé que harías un perfil con las pocas pistas que te hemos dado

-¡reborn! ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes despierto? – pregunto al castaño al verlo hay

-nolose –respondió simple –tal vez desde que empezaron

-¡y por que no nos ayudaste!

-quería saber que tan bien lo hacías – el castaño se sonrojo – ahora largo, me molestas

-¿como?

-largo – le dio una patada que lo mando del otro lado de la habitación, el castaño se para enojado e iba a protestar cuando un fuerte portazo fue lo que recibió en su cara

-¿reborn? –pregunto el ojiverde

-vamonos vaca tonta –lo miro – hay que descubrir mas pistas ahorita

-¡ahorita! Pero…

-vamonos ahora –lo toma de la mano, para llevárselo, haciendo que lambo se sonrojara

_Por que tanta obsesión con el reborn_

Pensaba tristemente

-oh buenas noches sawada-san –se retiro

-igual –murmuraba, con los ojitos en espiral

(-)

Respiraba dificultadamente, sentía el dolor con las cortadas que recibía…pero no podía moverse estaba atado de manos y piernas

El cuchillo se pasaba tranquilamente por su pecho desnudo, mientras gemía levemente al sentir el frió metal pasar por su cuerpo

-pa-para –pedía débilmente - ¡ah¡ -gimió al sentir como el cuchillo se clavaba en su brazo , dejando ver la sangre para el causante de todo esto

-divertido –oye la voz burlesca, pero no podía ver sus ojos estaban tapados con un trapo, -por-por favor

-wao pero ¿por que? parar si están divertido, ¿sabes que se me ocurrió?-le hablo al oído

-…. –no respondió nada, pero se quejo al sentir como le estiraban fuertemente sus castaños cabellos

-q-que

-morderte hasta la muerte – se rió mientras mordía fuertemente, su cuello

-ahh suéltame – se rió y vio la sangre salir del cuello blanco

-divertido – lo volvió a morder disfrutando de sus gritos de dolor

(-)

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había descubierto el perfil del asesino, reborn le había dejado de llamar y realmente no sabia si asustarse o disfrutar del tiempo libre que tenia hasta que el detective le vuelva a llamar

-muy bien chicos –los miro seriamente – hoy tendremos un examen sobre la psicopatía

Se escucharon los lamentos de todos, a los que tsuna rió divertido

-bueno vale – todos se pusieron felices – les daré un día mas, para que estudien ¿les parece? –aplausos fue lo que escucho tsuna y empezó a reír

-sensei usted es el mejor ¡mis aplausos al extremo!

-lo amamos sensei, ¿Por qué no es nuestro director mejor?

-jaja no es posible haru –sonrió le gustaba que sus alumnos realmente lo apreciaran tanto, y el también los quería y les ayudaría en lo posible

-pero… -tsuna se puso a pensar – tenia este día planeado para el examen ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-sensei podríamos hablar –propuso yamamoto

-buena idea yamamoto –sonrió –bien alguien quiere preguntar algo para empezar el tema

-yo sensei –haru levanto la mano y kyoko le rogó que no lo hiciera –quería saber si ¿usted tiene novia? o ¿esta casado?

La castaña se sonrojo, haru miraba divertida, gokudera volteo a verla con cara de ¿estas loca? , ryohei miraba todo sin entender y yamamoto sonreía divertido, mientras varios murmullos se oían por todo el salón y tsuna se sonrojo un poco

-eso no se le puede preguntar a un profesor – trato de excusarse

-vamos sensei además usted no es profesor o si –sonrió haru y tsuna suspiro

-bueno no, no tengo pareja -esa respuesta hizo que algo dentro de kyoko creciera esperanza de tal vez su sensei le correspondería

-y no le gusta alguien sensei –esta vez fue hana quien pregunto

-bueno, la verdad –pero la imagen de cierto pelinegro se le vino a la menta y se sonrojándose inmendiante – no lose –desvió la vista sonrojado

-awww –fue el murmullo de las chicas hacia tsuna

–tsuna sensei realmente es lindo

-ohh vamos tranquilos –puso un brazo detrás de su nuca riendo nerviosamente

-sensei usted cree que 2 personas completamente diferentes pueden enamorarse –yamamoto miro de reojo a gokudera para volver su vista a tsuna, tsuna entendió la indirecta del pelinegro y sonrió el ya sabia que yamamoto amaba a gokudera aunque parecía que el peliplata le importaba poco, claro estaba que el también estaba enamorado de el, por eso como profesor los ayudaría

-pues…les cuento una historia – se recargo sobre su escritorio mientras cruzaba los brazos –hace mucho tiempo el hombre era un ser perfecto pero era muy egoísta, Zeus decidió darle una lección , separo al hombre en 2 partes, poniendo la mitad de una personalidad en una y la otro personalidad en otra , el hombre se entristeció demasiado al ya no ser un ser perfecto , pero Zeus también se sintió mal y decidió hacerle una promesa al hombre si el buscaba y encontraba la otra mitad que le faltaba , Zeus se encargaría que se volvieran uno solo , seria feliz y perfecto …

-awww, que lindo –dijo la castaña

-sii muy lindo – la siguió kyoko

Yamamoto había comprendido la indirecta de su sensei así que el sabia que estaba enamorado de gokudera acaso era demasiado obvio

Gokudera se sonrojo a la historia sintió como si su sensei se la hubiera dicho a el y al friki del béisbol por que los 2 eran completamente diferentes pero, que tonterías dice ni que su sensei supiera que a el le gustaba el idiota de béisbol

-que tonterías dice sensei eso es muy tonto – intento protestar gokudera hacia su sensei

-jaja oh gokudera-kun – rió tsuna tal vez otra indirecta muy directa captaría mejor la atención del peliplata – en este caso tu eres un chico maleducado, inteligente, muy abierto con las palabras, y casi no hablas, además de tener mal temperamento

-entonces gokudera necesitaría a –hana se lo pensó un momento – alguien amable, nada listo o que simplemente no se preocupe, además de alguien que siempre este sonriendo o sea muy fácil de hablar o no sensei

-correcto hana-san –rió tsuna, si hana entendió la indirecta que no la capte gokudera

En menos de un minuto todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a yamamoto que este se encontraba dormido sobre su pupitre,_demasiado despreocupado_ pensaron todos al instante, pero era la pareja perfecta de gokudera justo como había describido hana

-yamamoto es la pareja perfecta de gokudera-kun –chillaron las chicas de hay, nunca se les había plantado la idea de que yamamoto fuera pareja de gokudera

-es la pareja perfecta

-si yamamoto tan amable y gokudera con un mal temperamento

-son como la lluvia y la tormenta

-sii uno tan tranquilo y el otro tan explosivo

Gokudera se iba sonrojado con cada palabra de esas tontas, como se le ocurrían a juntarlo a el, con yamamoto ¿no tenia sentido o si? Es decir era cierto que los 2 eran tan diferentes, pero era imposible que el …y…yamamoto

-que esta pasando aquí ¿ya es hora de irnos? –preguntaba somnoliento el pelinegro – naaa sensei ya nos podemos ir –pregunto el ojimiel

Tsuna lo pensó lo regañarían si hacia eso pero…el también no tenia ganas de trabajar quería estar en su casa dormido, aparte todos se aburrían podrían platicar pero de que serviría aparte mas vale pedir perdón a pedir permiso ¿no?

-bien todos vayámonos –sonrió, para escuchar como todos guardaban sus cosas y se salían de sus clases -vaya no les tuve que decir tanto –suspiro

(-)

Caminaba tranquilamente en las calles, como siempre iba a informarle a la familia del difunto y después vería como llorarían y al final ella les prometería que atraparía al asesino

_Mentira_

Pensó tristemente la chica peliazul mientras suspiraba y es que no quisiera cumplir con su promesa solo que se la hacia demasiado difícil encontrar pistas del asesino del 69 por mas que buscaba no encontraba, por mas que tratara de pensar como el no podía describirlo, le daban ganas de pedir ayuda a su jefe pero no le permitiría hacerlo al menos de que tenga suficientes pistas, por eso no se rendiría sabría quien es

-perdón no me fije –cerro los ojos y respondió rápidamente al sentirse topando con alguien, además de que en vez de caer al suelo sintió como esta persona la agarraba rápidamente evitando que cayera

-oh no te preocupes –sonrió divertidamente al ver la timidez y la rapidez con la que se disculpaba esa chica – además es mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba, que te parece si te invito un helado para disculparme por mi torpeza

-si –sonrió la chica –mi nombre es chrome

-el mió es rokudo –sonrió –mukuro rokudo

(-)

Tsuna guardaba sus cosas cuando sintió al pelinegro acercársele volteo con una sonrisa para verlo como este se acercaba tímidamente, sonrió para transmitirle confianza

-si yamamoto

-lo sabes –pregunto sin rodeos

-si –directo al punto, no iba a negársele para que –pero te voy a ayudar, además es mi deber como profesor no, que mis alumnos sean felices –le guiño el ojo, a lo que ojimiel sonrió sinceramente

-gracias sensei – tsuna también sonrió, en cuanto iba a contestar, su celular sonó

_-diga_

_-espero que tu perfil sea correcto_

_-por que_

_-el asesino del 18 a atacado de nuevo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo…3**_

-Diga.-

_-Espero que tu perfil sea el correcto.-_

-¿Por qué?-

_-El asesino del 18 a atacado de nuevo.-_

Yamamoto entendió que eso no le concernía, así que con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa muy característica de él se fue. Tsuna solo le devolvió el gesto con la cabeza y se volteo para hablar más a gusto con Reborn.

-(-)-

Caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de la universidad. Era temprano, muy temprano, seguramente todos los demás debían de estar estudiando las materias de sus respectivas carreras.

Jaja! Por eso amaba a Tsuna-sensei. Él no era como todos los profesores y por extraño que parezca, Tsuna-sensei siempre le cumplía sus caprichos además de tenerle una paciencia demasiado infinita cuando él no comprendía nada. La psiquiatría le gustaba, pero aun así era demasiado difícil de entender, si no fuera por sus amigos él…

¿Sus amigos dónde estarían ahora? No creía que nadie lo hubiera esperado. Kyoko y Haru seguramente se hubieran ido de compras. Ryohei se fue a entrenar. Hana, al ser más madura que el resto, iría con una amiga por ahí. Por último Gokudera, por ser _Gokudera_, simplemente no lo esperaría y ya. Suspiró con desgano a la vez que se recargaba en la pared y se sentaba en el suelo.

En serio le gustaba Gokudera, tal vez con ayuda de su sensei podría gustarle a Gokudera ¿no?

¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo…?!

Sonrió para si mismo. Gokudera lo odiaba ¿no? No lo aguantaba, además de que siempre que lo quería invitar le respondía con un:

"_¡Púdrete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer!"_

En esa parte la frialdad del peliplata le dolía un poco. Él intentaba acercarse y él siempre lo rechazaba de todas las maneras posibles…

Pero bueno, le consolaba el hecho de que Gokudera fuera su amigo, además ¿no es cierto el dicho ese de que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso? A parte, él tenia carisma y era popular con las chicas…

Lástima para él que en el peli plata, esas características, eran lo que más detestaba de él. Todo está perdido si ve la realidad.

No, espera. ¿Por qué se rendía tan fácilmente? Aún le quedaban posibilidades ¿No le había dicho ello, Tsuna-sensei, hace mucho tiempo?

"_No llores por las perdidas que no tienes. Mejor lucha por esas cosas que todavía tienes, para así, cuando realmente las pierdes para siempre, no te quedes con el remordimiento y tengas la satisfacción de haber intentando y luchado con todo."_

Es cierto, no perdería tan pronto la esperanza. Cabía la posibilidad de que Gokudera gustara de él. Valía la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

Seguramente sensei estaría riéndose de él por la manera en que él, solito, se bajaba los ánimos y al mismo tiempo se los subía.

-Jaja! – empezó a reír con más alegría.

Se paró, y en el instante en que levantó su vista lo divisó. Frente a él, recargado en la pared y fumando, se encontraba Gokudera, el peliplata lo volteo a ver sin expresión, para después chasquear con su lengua.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? Idiota del béisbol. – Se levantó de la pared para caminar hacia adelante, Yamamoto sonrió. _No todo estaba perdido…_

-(-)-

Después de que su alumno se fuera Tsuna empezó a hablar más tranquilamente con Reborn.

-¿Cómo?-

_-¿Eres sordo o qué?-_

-No, pero… - Fue cortado por Reborn.

_-Dame-Tsuna ¿Cuánto tardas en venir? -_

-mmm… En unos 45 minutos, más o menos.-

_-Bien. Te quiero aquí en media hora. Me acompañarás a la escena del crimen. –_La llamada se cortó, y el ojimiel solo suspiro ¿Cómo llegaría en media hora para allá?

-(-)-

Chrome caminaba tranquilamente junto a la nueva persona que acababa de conocer. Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro. El solo mencionar ese nombre no le inspiraba nada de confianza, pero en sí, era una persona misteriosa que llamaba mucho su atención.

-Oya, dime linda ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo detenidamente? – Preguntó divertido el peli azul, con una sonrisa que adornaba su aterciopelado rostro.

La peli morada solo se sonrojo.

-Lo-lo si-siento. – El ojibicolor solo sonrió. Sería divertido molestarla un rato, pero mientras tanto. – Bueno, vamos ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comprar algo de beber y después vamos por lo helados? – Sonrió de una manera natural, pero para la única persona que lo conocía, sabia que esa sonrisa era de pura falsedad…

-Ha-hai.-

Tsuna y Reborn le dijeron que no confiara en nadie más que en sus instintos pero…. ¿Por qué sus instintos no quería decirle que hacer? Bueno, en ese caso era mejor seguir a su corazón y este le decía que quería conocer un poco más a Mukuro Rokudo.

-Vamos, pequeña. – El asesino la tomó de la mano y juntos cruzaron la avenida.

Ahí se encontraba el puesto en la que más le gustaba comprar bebidas, estos eran los mejores del lugar, tenían un sabor exquisito, además de que hoy se le antojaba probar el especial.

Y aunque el estúpido kyouya-kun lo niegue, a él también le gustaba beber y comprar de ese puesto. Kyouya-kun… ¿Dónde estaría su querido Kyouya-kun en estos momentos? Oh bueno, como siempre, si no lo encontraba para la noche debió encontrar a una víctima más…

Miró a la peli morada atrás de él, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos… se veía linda, era la primera mujer que quería matar por su lindura, sonrió con malicia, él ya había encontrado una víctima para divertirse esta noche…

Cada quien con sus pensamientos respectivamente, ambos demasiados distintos, llegaron al conocido puesto de ventas.

-Oh querida, me puedes vender una soda de mango con fresa por favor.- Volteó a ver la tímida chica detrás de él.

-Té negro de mango, por favor… -Susurró tímidamente.

-Y un té negro de mango también.-

-Claro que sí. – La chica sonrió, pero por una extraña razón sentía que esa persona no era confiable.

Pasados algunos minutos de espera les entrego a cada quien su respectiva orden, Mukuro pago y se fueron de ahí seguido de Chrome. Solo cuando el peliazul se fue a la chica le dejo de recorrer ese horrible escalofrió en su espalda.

Mukuro y Chrome caminaban tranquilamente cada uno tomando de la bebida que escogieron. Mukuro estaba encantado por el sabor dulce de esa bebida, el mango era dulce y la fresa… era el equilibrio perfecto, algo dulce pero no empalagaba. Le encantaban los especiales de ese puesto. Mientras, Chrome, disfrutaba de la amargura del té. El té era amargo mientras que el mango actuaba con un delicioso azúcar, ambas bebidas esplendidas llenaban a ambos de deleite su paladar.

Fueron a sentarse a la banca de un parque, y mientras terminaban de beber cada quien su bebida, el peli azul decidió platicar con ella. No era nada elegante el no saber de tus victimas…

-Y bien, Chrome linda ¿dónde trabajas?-

-Yo soy detective para la policía. –Terminaba de beber lo que quedaba de su té, para voltear a verlo de una forma muy inocente.

-Oh vaya, así que tenemos a una linda criminóloga aquí. –Sonrió más al ver como ella se sonrojaba. – Y… ¿te gusta atrapar a criminales?-

Mukuro no creía que ella, siendo muy linda e inocente, fuera de la ruda y cruel policía.

-Pues es como dijo Tsuna-san, tenemos que atraparlos aunque no nos guste.-

-¿Y tienes alguno en especial a quién te gustaría atrapar?-

-S-si.-

-¿Cuál es?-

-El asesino del 69. – Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. Vaya, así que él también tenia a una linda detective que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder atraparlo y no solo Kyouya–kun.-

-Interesante… ¿y por qué quieres atraparlo?-

-No lose. –Volteó para otro lado. – Lo que pasa… siento que debo atraparlo y que debo hablar con él.

-¿Y por qué?-

-No lose.-

-¿Y por qué no lo sabes?-

-No lose.-

-¿pero por qué no lo sabes?-

Chrome suspiro, la verdad Mukuro-sama no le fastidiaba, es más tenia una extraña paciencia infinita con él, lo sentía como un hermano mayor juguetón, sonrió tímidamente.

-Porque tengo cierto interés en él. Quiero saber su pasado.- Sonrió más. – Y si está en mi poder, ayudarlo.-

Mukuro se enojo ¿pero qué se creía que era esa tonta? Él no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

-Ese asesino te matará cuando menos lo esperes. – La miró seriamente.

-Gracias. – Sonrió Chrome.

Este bien… eso no se lo esperaba ¿Por qué fue el_ gracias_? Que él supiera no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarle, es más hasta la estaba amenazando, esa chica una de las dos o era muy tonta o era ingenua.

-¿Por qué…?-

-Usted me está advirtiendo del asesino del 69, eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mi y eso lo agradezco.-

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Él nunca se preocuparía por una chica tan tonta como ella!

-Oh vaya, serás una víctima muy interesante de matar para él. –Sonrió, a lo mejor con eso podría asustarla.

-Lose, pero aun así quiero intentarlo… no pierdo nada, aun así gracias por advertirme. – Sonrió tiernamente para el peli azul.

Está bien, le fastidiaba que fuera tan, tan, ¡tan tonta con él!

Mukuro se paro y se fue de ahí realmente molesto. Chrome no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar así que decidió seguirlo.

-Mukuro-sama.-

-… -Siguió caminando.

-Mukuro-sama.-

-… -

-¡Mukuro-sama! -

La agarro fuertemente de la mano y la sacudió un poco.

-¡QUÉ QUIERES!-

Chrome se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

¿Por qué actuaba tan de repente agresivo con ella? No le había hecho nada malo que ella supiera.

-Perdón… – Susurró. – No sabía que se había enojado, espero y me pueda perdonar, Mukuro-sama. – Las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar de salir de los hermosos ojos violetas de Chrome.

Mukuro se sorprendió, si él fue quien le gritó, si él la agarro fuertemente del brazo, si él la quería matar!, entonces…

¡¿Por qué rayos se disculpaba con él?!

Suspiro mientras le limpiaba la lagrima y con una sonrisa un poco más natural y menos hipócrita que la primera susurro…

-Ya, ya mejor continuemos, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta y te compro ese helado que te debo? – los ojos de Chrome se iluminaron.

-S-si! – Asintió emocionada mientras seguía al peli azul de cerca.

-(-)-

Lambo y Reborn se encontraba ya en la escena del crimen. Lambo seguía con la mirada a toda persona que se cruzaba en frente y Reborn estaba de brazos cruzados sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero lambo sabia que solo era una fachada puesto que el detective se encontraba realmente furioso.

-Reborn... – Temía preguntar, pero aun así quería saber la causa del enojo ¿quién en su sano juicio haría enojar tanto a Reborn?

-Ese maldito dame-Tsuna... hace media hora que le di la dirección del lugar pero ¿quién se cree para dejarme a mi plantado?

-Pero Reborn-san ¿no dijo Tsuna que haría como unos 45 minutos dela Universidada la escena del crimen? -

-Me importa un carajo vaca estúpida, lo quiero aquí en 10 minutos oh si no... – Apuntó con su pistola a Lambo. – Tú serás el que pague las consecuencias. -

-N-no! – Empezó a llorar el ojiverde. – Onegai… Reborn…no... -

Reborn se sorprendió, esas palabras habían sonado demasiado bien para su gusto, demasiado bien. Siempre le encantaba amenazar a Lambo por que le encantaba escuchar sus súplicas de misericordia, vale, también le encantaba escuchar las súplicas de todos, pero Lambo era especial, al momento de escucharlas de parte del ojiverde se excitaba.

Lambo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando a que Reborn hiciera su movimiento o disparara de una vez...

…

…

…

¿Nada? Abrió los ojos solo para observar como el pelinegro mayor estaba mirándolo fijamente. Lambo se sonrojó.

… _sería posible que..._

Con valor de su parte, toco suavemente la mejilla de Reborn, el pelinegro volvió en si solo para observar unos finos ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura. Bueno… ¿ya qué? Agarró a Lambo de la cintura, acción que provoco que el ojiverde se sonrojara. Se iba acercando cada vez más a los labios contrarios. Lambo se sonrojó. Reborn sonrió con prepotencia y se iba acercando cada vez más. Lambo suspiró al sentir la lengua de Reborn recorrer su mejilla izquierda, el detective se separa de la mejilla para voltear a ver sus ojos, Lambo los cerró sonrojado, Reborn los entrecierra, faltan pocos centímetros...

-¡LLEGUÉ! – El grito de alivio de un castaño hizo reaccionar a Reborn empujando fuertemente a Lambo lejos de él.

-¿Oigan, qué estaban haciendo? –Preguntó inocentemente, pero callo su pregunta al sentir una pistola en su frente.

-Decido con dolor o sin dolor.-

-¡HIII! – Se oyeron disparos en la escena del crimen.

-(-)-

Chrome estaba sentando en una banca del parque mientras Mukuro fue por los helados.

¿Mukuro-sama tendrá familia? ¿Trabaja? ¿O estudia? ¿Cuántos años tiene Mukuro-sama? Son varias preguntas en las que ella quería una respuesta. Levantó la vista solo para encontrar una bola rosada en frente de ella.

-Oh, ten linda. –Sonrió mientras le extendió el helado, chrome lo tomó tímidamente mientras se empezaba a degustar con el sabor. – No sabía que sabor escoger así que compre de fresa.-

-No, la fresa es mi favorita… - Mukuro ignoro eso.

-¿Está bueno? – Chrome asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, iré a comprar el mío, no se me hace justo que solo tú comas.-

Mukuro se fue y en lo que menos se dio cuenta Chrome había sido rodeada por 2 apuestos jóvenes, uno castaño de unos hermosos ojos verdes y uno rubio de ojos azules.

-Hola linda ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó el ojiverde a la chica.

-Yo...Bueno…bien.-

-Estábamos pensando que tal vez quieras venir con nosotros. – Apoyó el rubio.

-No…lo que pasa es que… – El castaño le agarro la mano para levantarla.

-Vamos, vamos no pasa nada. – Casi se podía decir que la llevaban arrastrando.

-Por favor, suéltenme! -

-Vamos linda. – La iba a agarrar más fuerte cuando sintió como tocaban ligeramente su hombro, volteó con enojo ¿quién se atrevía a molestarlo en sus conquistas?

-Oya ¿pero qué hacen con mi linda Chrome? – En su tono de voz se oía todo lo terrorífico y los celos de esta persona.

-Qué te importa. – Respondió desafiante.

-Mira a mi no me importas tú. – Sus ojos mostraban cinismo, lo que hizo que el muchacho retrocediera. – No me importa le gente de mierda como tú. – Le estampó el helado en la cara.

Agarró a Chrome fuertemente del brazo y se fue de ahí realmente molesto. Le lastimaba como la estaba agarrando.

-Mukuro-sama, por favor pare, me duele… – Solo sintió que la apretaban más y la tiraban bruscamente para estar frente al peli azul.

-No te acerques a nadie más ¿entiendes? – Su voz se notaba fría y sus ojos estaban igual o peor, podría congelar el fuego con esa mirada.

-¿Qué? -

-No coquetees con nadie más, entiende. Nadie te quiere, solo te utilizaran las personas. – Cada palabra era más hiriente para Chrome. – Entiende. Entre más confíes en las personas más la gente te dañará. ¿Eres tonta o qué? No, que va, eres demasiado ingenua, pero esa torpeza tuya solo te hará mas daño ¿no lo entiendes? – Y entre más le iba gritando se descargaba con la pobre Chrome que no tenía nada que ver.

Mukuro lo había decido, mataría a ese chica de una buena vez, le daba dolor de cabeza como se comportaba con él, le molestaba, bueno… no le molestaba, es que nadie había sido tan amable con él.

-Lo siento. -

¿Ya ven? A eso es a lo que se refería, no podía gritarle ni fastidiarle por que esa chica se disculpaba o le agradecía. No sabía cómo reaccionar y por eso la mataría ya mismo. Se había cansado de esa estúpida niña.

Sus manos acariciaron los cabellos de Chrome y después su mano derecha se posó en la mejilla, la ojivioleta observaba todo con detenimiento ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Justo en el momento en que Mukuro iba a poner sus manos en su cuello…

-Chrome-san. – Mukuro desistió de toda idea de matarla.

-Oh, Basil-kun… – La peli morada volteó a verlo. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

-No, nada, lo que pasa es que fui a comprar café para el jefe y la encontré aquí. Por cierto, Chrome-san, se han encontrada nuevas pistas para el asesino del 69. -

Chrome no dijo nada solo volteo a ver al peli azul y con una sonrisa susurró…

-Mukuro-sama, me tengo que ir, pero gracias por todo sus consejos y el helado. – Chrome dio un paso hacia a Basil.

-Naa Chrome-san ¿le parece si me acompaña por el café del jefe? -

-S-si. –

Y en esa conversación se perdieron de la vista del peli azul.

-kufufufu. Interesante. -

-(-)-

Se encontraba más que satisfecho, Todo eso le había ayudado a quitar su frustración, volteó para ver al castaño medio muerto tirado en el suelo con un fantasmita saliendo de su boca y unos ojos en espiral, también vio cómo Lambo trataba de despertarlo.

-Tsuna-san. – Lo movía lentamente. – Tsuna-san, despierte, ya es tarde, además de que… -

-Despierta maldito inútil. – Reborn lo pateó tan fuerte que despertó al pobre castaño de puro dolor.

-¡Qué tienes contra mí, Reborn! –Gritó desesperado Tsuna. – ¡Llego y lo primero que haces es balacearme1 ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? -

-Me importa poco tu opinión sobre mí. – Su expresión era indiferente. – Vamos vaca tonta. Dame-Tsuna hay que examinar el cuerpo de una vez.

Los dos solo asintieron y llegaron a la escena del crimen.

-Estúpida vaca. – Lambo lo miró. – Como sé que eres un llorón y que no aguantas estas escenas ve a comprar un café para mí y para Tsuna ¿Entendido?

-¿Qué me estás diciendo? No soy tu sirvienta, que… –Se calló.

No podía creerlo, Dios, su vista no podía creerlo…es que … el cuerpo mutilado mostraba heridas por todos lados, cada parte de su piel estaba mordido pero esas mordidas no parecían de un ser humano parecían más bien de un pequeño animal; tenía varios pedazos de piel arrancado por todo el cuerpo, no tenía ni manos, ni pies, pero de los hombros para arriba estaba completamente quemado… quería llorar, las lagrimas empezaban a bajar de su ojos verdes, no quería mostrarse débil por Reborn pero…

-Vaca estúpida – Llamó Reborn y Lambo lo volteo a ver. – Tengo ganas de un café. Ve y cómpralo con tu dinero, ahora. -

-¿Qué? -

-¿Eres sordo o qué? Ve a comprar un café y no vuelvas hasta que tengas el café que tanto me gusta. -

-Pero Reborn, eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad. -

-No me importa, ve. -

Lambo suspiro y se alejo de la escena del crimen, Tsuna sonrió malicioso.

-La verdad, veo como si realmente te importa Lambo. -

-Cállate tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por esa vaca tonta. -

"_Si claro."_

Fue el pensamiento que invadió la cabeza de Tsuna

-Anda, empieza a examinar. – Tsuna observó el cuerpo.

-Pues, qué te puedo decir. Con el sadismo con el que mato a esta persona se puede decir que no se controló, a lo mejor si buscas bien, Reborn, encontrarás alguna pista en este cuerpo.

-Sigue analizando. -

-Bueno, no se controló, se puede observar… – Miró el cuerpo. – Creo que algo lo detonó, no lose, a lo mejor un recuerdo o algo parecido. -

-¿Eso es todo? -

-Sí, eso es todo lo que puedo observar. -Terminó Tsuna. – Necesitaría el reporte forense de Alaude-san para poder completar este informe y sacar algo de información. -

-Entonces vamos a examinar este cuerpo inútil. -

Pasaron 4 horas y no podían encontrar nada en la escena del crimen. Tsuna llegó a la conclusión que sí había perdido el control, pero aun así mantuvo la cordura para poder marcar todos los detalles de ADN y no dejar ninguna marca o algo que nos diera pistas. A veces le fastidiaba tanto este asesino…

_Pero perdió la cordura y para alguien así eso es malo, debe tener algún error…_

Miró más detenidamente el cuerpo, suspiro. Pobre muchacho, una vida por delante y arruinada por alguien así, pero aun así no podía culpar al asesino hasta que supiera la razón por la cual mataba.

-Reborn, ven aquí. – Llamó rápidamente al pelinegro.

-Qué. -

-Eso es… –Preguntó Tsuna, al ver la marca en el cuello del cadáver, Reborn sonrió con sadismo, algo muy típico en él.

-Parece que estamos más acerca de atraparlo. -

-(-)-

Suspiro con desgano. ¿Por qué siempre que trataba de ayudar y meterse más a fondo Reborn siempre terminaba alejándolo? Dios, tenía 15 años, lo sabía pero aun así había vivido cosas peores que esa…

La imagen vino otra vez a su mente, le recorrió el escalofrió y suspiro mientras que con desgano hundía su cabeza en sus brazos frente a la mesa.

¿De que serbia esforzarse tanto si al final Reborn estaba obsesionado con ese tonto asesino?

-Wao yo que sepa si pides un café no es para que tenga cara de enojo si no de desvelado. – Lambo levantó la vista y se encontró con un apuesto pelinegro de ojos negros. - Toma tu orden estúpido herbívoro. – Le dejó el café y se fue de ahí.

-Espera. – El pelinegro volteó. Lambo lo vio más detalladamente. Estaba arreglado formalmente de mesero, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de corte elegante, bien lustrosa e impecable, unos pantalones negros bien planchados y para terminar llevaba un varonil delantal gris que hacían denotar sus rasgados y fríos ojos metálicos – ¿Podrías traerme otro café? Éste es para una persona. -

-Vaya. – Hibari le sonrió. – ¿Y has venido hasta el fin del mundo solo para comprar un café? Ello o esa persona es especial para ti o a lo mejor te gusta tanto estos cafés. –Lambo se sonrojó y volteó para otro lado.

-Veo que es especial para ti. – Hibari se iba a ir.

- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato? – Rogó Lambo. Hibari iba a decirle que se pudriera pero levantó la ceja al ver que del lado derecho de la camisa ese pelinegro tenía una placa policial.

Hibari no dijo nada y se sentó frente a él, no le dirían nada por no estar trabajando, uno porque él los tenia bien amenazados y el otro que dejaría este aburrido trabajo en una semana.

-Qué quieres decirme, estúpido – Aunque necesitaba sacarle información no le trataría amablemente, no era castaño para querer seducirlo de hecho no era interesante, era aburrido, lo único interesante de él es que tenía una placa policial y tenía unos ojos verdes que tenían una inocencia intacta, tal vez le comentaría a ese idiota de él, dijo tal vez.

-Bueno…yo. -

-¿Trabajas para la policía? – Pregunto Hibari.

-Sí. -

-¿Eres detective? -

-Soy detective. – No le daría toda la información, según Reborn tenían que tener un perfil bajo para seguir investigando al asesino del 18.

- ¿A quién investigas? -

- A un violador en serie. -

-Wao. Eso es aburrido. – El asesino bostezó. Qué aburrido, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era o no policía a él solo importaba saber si ese estúpido conocía a Tsunayoshi.

-Sí, pero hoy vimos un cadáver, y no pude aguantarlo y me corrió de ahí. -

-Eres un inútil ¿para qué trabajas para la policía si no puedes aguantar a los cadáveres? -

-Pero…

-Mira, en serio me importa poco tu vida. – Lo miró frió e indiferente. – Pero, si crees que eres un inútil ¿porque no mejor regresas y le demuestras todo lo contrario? –Hibari se iba a levantar, esa plática lo aburría bastante.

-Pero… - Lambo iba a replicar.

- Ten el estúpido valor de ir ahí y demostrarle lo contrario. Eres un cobarde, pero hasta yo sé que los cobardes, por las personas que aman se vuelven valientes. – Lambo no dijo nada. - ¿Cuántos años tienes niño? -

-Quince… - Susurró tímidamente.

- ¿Ves? Eres maduro también ese aspecto, porque si no estarías como todos los niños de tu edad, llorando por tu papi, o quejándote que él tiene la culpa, pero en cambio estas aquí… analizando las cosas y pidiendo consejos y aceptando todo lo que viene o ¿no? - Ni siquiera sabía por que hablaba, solo le salían las palabras.

Lambo recordó las palabras de Tsuna.

_Lambo tú piensas que eres un cobarde pero no lo eres, tú eres valiente muy a tu estilo claro esta. Has aguantado todo lo que has vivido y no has dejado vencer por nada en mi opinión, eres muy maduro para tu edad…_

El sonido del celular de Lambo sacó a ambos pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Bueno? -

_-Lambo. -_

-Tsuna-san. – Hibari volteó y sonrió. Así que si valía la pena sentarse con ese inútil, al final de cuentas él conocía a Tsunayoshi.

_-Queremos decirte que ya hemos encontrado una pista y que además no tienes que preocuparte. Mejor ven a casa, mañana recogerán el cuerpo y harán la autopsia forense. -_

_-De acuerdo. – Lambo colgó._

- Disculpe señor… -

-Hibari Kyouya, solo Hibari para los herbívoros inútiles como vos. -

-Bu-bueno ha sido un placer. Gracias por todo, me tengo que ir. -

-Oye, niño. – Lambo volteó.

-Salúdame a Tsunayoshi de mi parte, dile que lo quiero volver a ver. – Lambo levanta la ceja y con interés se fue, bueno, después le preguntaría a Tsuna.

- ¡Ah! y que no se escapará tan fácil de mí, lo encontrare. – Susurró para sí.

-(-)-

Llegaba a su apartamento, después de un día aburrido, bueno, no tanto ya que por fin tiene un modo de contactar con Tsunayoshi, y es ese estúpido pelinegro de nombre_ Lampo o algo así_

Vio su departamento, estaba tranquilo. Tomaría una ducha, cenaría y después comería, ¡¿Por qué ese idiota estaba ahí?!

Seguía caminado mientras Ignoraba al peli azul que veía la tele tranquilamente.

-Oya ¿ya llegaste de trabajar? – Preguntó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se adornaba en la cara del peli azul.

Hibari se enojó. Ahí estaba ese estúpido flojo, no trabajaba y lo único que hacía era comer y vivir ahí, parecía más parásito que compañero de departamento ¿Qué se creía? ¿Huésped?

-Pues es hora de que tú también te pongas a trabajar, no te mantendré toda mi vida ¿entiendes idiota? -

-Vaya, sí que tengo un primo muy malo. – Mukuro sonrió y se limpio una lágrima imaginaria. – ¿Me amas Kyoya-kun? – Preguntó juguetonamente.

-Te odio y te detesto. Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas? – Se recargó en la pared de su cocina.

-Dime, Kyouya-kun, ¿qué te tiene de tan mal humor? Hace días que estás realmente insoportable. – Mukuro se acercó hasta a acorralarlo con la pared. Kyouya no se movió ni un poco.

-Y a ti ¿te paso algo para que estés de buen humor? -

Aunque poco le interesaba la vida de su idiota primo sabía que algo lo tenia de tan buen humor porque aunque lo molestaba siempre que llegaba éste lo recibía con algún arma y empezaban a pelear pero en cambio hoy estaba más juguetón. Lo encontró viendo la tele tranquilamente, el apartamento no estaba hecho un desastre además que podía notar que la sonrisa de esa cabeza de piña era más natural y no hipócrita como las que le manda a la gente, era natural las que mostraba cuando solo estaba con él…

-Más importante que yo estás tú Kyouya-kun, así que dime. – Sonrió juguetonamente.

_Nunca le diría a esa fruta podrida lo que le pasaba, nunca…_

-… -

-Dime. – Se iba acercando más.

-… -

-Dime, Kyouya-kun, no seas malo.-

-Algún día te mataré y disfrutaré ver tu rostro retorcerse de dolor.-

-O Vaya, pensamos lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que yo te tendré tres días torturándote hasta que me pidas misericordia y ver que esos lindos ojos negros que tienes ya no estén fríos y cínicos, si no estén pidiendo clemencia y tu linda voz de indiferencia esté llena de dolor y angustia. Kujuju de solo imaginarme me estoy excitando Kyouya-kun. – Rara forma en que se demostraban que se querían.

-Sueñas.-

-Ese día se acercará en el momento que menos lo esperes Kyouya-kun.-

-Ansió poder matarte.-

-Yo también.-

-… -

-Dime, ¿qué te tiene de tan mal humor? ¿Alguna victima que no pudiste matar? – Sonrió y Hibari solo movió un poco las cejas.

-Vaya así que has encontrado a alguien castaño que quieres matar, pero es interesante y no te dan ganas de matarlo o me equivoco Kyouya-kun? – Sonrió Mukuro con prepotencia.

-Tú también, ¿no es así? – Mukuro sonrió más.

-La mía se llama Chrome. -

-¿Y el tuyo? Kyouya-kun. -

-… –Hibari estaba de mal humor y Mukuro lo sabía, pero aún así le encantaba fastidiarlo además él conocía la única forma de calmar a Kyouya-kun.

-Dime. - Lo beso. Un beso superficial, solo juntar sus labios. Mukuro sabía que era la única forma de calmar a su querido primo.

-Encontré a alguien interesante. -

-Vaya me quieres contar… -

-No – Hibari puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mukuro y lo atrajo a él para besarlo mejor.

Se destetaban. Se odian a muerte y ambos querían matarse mutuamente y ver la cara de dolor del otro, pero aun así no querían, no podían dejar ir al otro, estaban obsesionados con la presencia del otro en su vida.

Lo sabían ambos, lo sabían, estaban enfermos , pero aun así solo ellos dos se entendían, se entendía y se comprendía mutuamente. Ambos se daban el amor que a cada quien se le negó…


	4. Chapter 4

_nanana.": _Pensamientos.

_Nanana: _palabras claves

-nanana.- : Conversaciones.

_Capitulo…4_

Mukuro seguía besando a su querido primo. No lo amaba ni lo quería cerca de él pero tampoco quería dejarlo ir, es más, se había vuelto adicto a él… podría decirse que su primo era ¿su obsesión? No, claro que no. Es como dice Kyoya-kun: _"Se necesitan mutuamente. Necesitan que alguien les de amor, el propio amor que se les negó."_ Lo _odiaba_, en serio lo odiaba, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara de sus besos, quería sentirlo un poco más, paso su brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo más.

El pelinegro le estiro sus cabellos azules, ese sadismo de él le encantaba. Mukuro mordió el labio inferior de Hibari.

Y para Hibari… sus recuerdos salieron disparados

.

_-Kyoya. – El que habló se acercó más a él y la sonrisa con que lo hacía crecía más y más mediante iba acercándose. El pelinegro tuvo miedo pero no lo mostró en sus ojos grises, pero aun así que retrocedió un poco._

_-Ven, no tengas miedo. – Se sienta a su lado y pasó su brazo por la pequeña cintura impidiendo, de esa manera, que tuviera alguna posibilidad de escapar._

_-Mande ¿otho-san? – Lo ve y responde fríamente. Se estremecía al sentir como la otra mano libre acariciaba su pierna arriba y abajo cerca de su intimidad._

_-Quiero jugar a algo... – Se acercaba más y mordía la oreja del pelinegro y este asintió con algo de duda y ¿temor?_

_-¿A qué? – Preguntó un poco temeroso y el hombre sonrió más._

_- Me conoces ¿no es así? – éste asintió –, bien, debes saber qué punto me hace sentir bien... – Agarró la pequeña mano y la puso en medio de sus piernas. – Si haces que me corra bien... – le susurra al oído –, hoy no lo haremos... – Kyoya sintió alivio –, pero si lo haces mal... – por un momento sufrió un escalofrió –, hoy lo haremos más de una vez en donde yo quiera... -_

_-E-está bien. – Y antes de que respondiera sentía como lo estaba besando y mordían su labio inferior._

_**.**_

Terminó su recuerdo y su lado sádico, que solo usaba al momento de matar, salió provocando que diera un rodillazo en la boca del estomago que terminó sacándole el aire a la persona que ahora mismo estaba besando.

El peli azul abrió los ojos… ¡mierda!, se había dejado llevar y se olvidó que también, al morder sus labios, recordaba todo lo que había vivido.

El psicópata se alejo de él sonriendo de manera seductora, el ojibicolor levantó una ceja ¿Qué planeaba ahora? El pelinegro se acerco queriéndolo besar de nuevo pero se separó de él y no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente. El ojigris soltó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Mukuro-chan? ¿Acaso no querías besarme? – Le sonríe de manera siniestra. - ¿Qué sucede Mukuro-chan? ¿Ya se te olvidó quién eres? – Se le acercó con una sádica sonrisa.

-Kufufu~ Soy tu primo, quién más idiota. -

-… – No dijo nada pero luego sonrió de forma más perversa. – Si, eres mi primo, un primo idiota y el único que tengo... pero ¿por qué estás solo, Mukuro-chan~? -

-No te entiendo. - Veía como éste se acercaba a paso lento. Genial, ahora se sentía la víctima de su primo.

-Estás solo. ¿Por qué?, no lose... dime, ¿tu familia te golpeaba~? – Mukuro no dijo nada. – O... ¿tu padres te maltrataban y deseaban que no hubieras vivido? – Soltó una ligera carcajada. – O, puede que sea porque tu querido hermano ¿te quiso matar? -

Mukuro lo observo sorprendido para después calmarse y sonreír. Bien, si así quería jugar entonces no lo negaría. Sadismo contra sadismo ¿quién ganaría?

-Kufufu~ Sí... ¿qué divertido no? – Le sonrió y al pelinegro se le figuró que su 'presa' se había escapado del juego para jugarle uno a él. – Bien, Kyoya-kun. Si hablamos de pasado tal vez hablemos del tuyo, al fin y al cabo, el tuyo es mucho más interesante~ -

-…. – Le había dado en el 'orgullo', cosa que hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva.

- Bien ¿por dónde empezamos~? – Ahora ya no era la 'víctima' sino el 'depredador'. – Ah sí~! Una madre drogadicta que te odiaba tanto como yo, ah no, espera... te odiaba más que yo, ya que te vendía al mejor postor. - Sonrió más al ver el gesto que ponía el pelinegro. - Espera, se pone más interesante aún~... fuiste comprado por unas semanas a una persona que te vendía a los demás ¿Qué irónico, no?~ – Sonrió aún más al ver al enojado pelinegro. – O, sin olvidar lo más importante. Pobrecito~ - Lo mira fingiendo gran y dolida tristeza. – Eras la 'puta' de tu padre ¿y para qué? Ya que cuando se canso de ti te vendió – Eso ya no le gustó al pelinegro.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Se lanzó hacia él, cual feroz fiera, con un cuchillo en mano.

Mukuro esquivó fácilmente el cuchillo que iba para su cuello. Divertida, la situación era simplemente 'divertida', aunque temía un poco por su vida, un 'poco' cabe su primo se ponía en esos 'planes' era más tenebroso que el bastardo que lo violaba.

Siguió tratando de asestarle algún golpe o algún daño y, cuando se hubo cansado de él, vio cómo éste se relajaba y aprovechando la oportunidad se lanzó hacia él y, cuando por fin lo agarró, lo tiró al suelo poniendo ambas manos en el cuello de su, ahora, "primo".

-¿Kyoya-kun~? – Ahora sí que temía por su vida... ¿Y quién no? Ahora estaba con un psicópata a punto de matarle, pero no quitó su sonrisa, hacerlo sería...

-Quiero que te mueras. -Y dicho ello clavó el cuchillo en la palma y vio cómo el líquido carmín salía, era la sangre del peli azul, de su "primo", y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sádica se asomase por sus rosados labios.

-Vaya~ – Sonrió. – Sí que eres un psicópata. Mira que con sólo mirar la sangre y te calmas. – El azabache lo ignoró completamente. Disfrutaba del líquido que salía de su primo, clavó de nuevo el cuchillo, permitiendo de esa manera que saliera más sangre y de ese modo alargar el 'disfrute'.

El ojibicolor se extrañó un poco de la actitud de su primo, ese gesto le molestó. Ahora sí que quería matarlo... Pero se fue por lo razonable, tenía ganas de matarlo, sí, pero también había la otra opción y lo mejor en éstos momentos era tratar de distraer la mente psicópata de su 'querido' primo.

Con su otra mano el peli azul se quitó el cuchillo de su adolorida palma con fuerza, mientras observaba el liquido carmín que emanaba de la herida lentamente. Ver la sangre de los demás era una cosa tan normal... pero ver su propia sangre era algo perturbador, se rió divertido ante el rojo 'líquido'. Seria genial que esa sangre fuera de Kyouya e impulsado por su enfermo deseo y, sin pensarlo 2 veces, arremetió el cuchillo al cuerpo del azabache.

El, ahora 'presa', detuvo, sin mucho esfuerzo, el cuchillo con su mano, haciendo que esta sangrara por el contacto del objeto punzo cortante con su suave y pálida piel.

-Sangra un poco más, Kyoya-kun~. – Mostró una sonrisa llena de burla y sadismo. - Hazlo por tu querido primito~ -

-Sí, claro, - Ríe mientras la sangre sigue fluyendo hacia la superfície y, sin quitársela de encima, puso las manos en el cuello del pelinegro manchando así, con el líquido carmín, el cuello blanco del peli azul.

-No me matarás, me necesitas. – Le sonrió a su primo y éste solo apretó con más fuerzas el cuello de su primo.

-¿Por qué te necesitaría? No eres más que un maldito y desdichado herbívoro. – Apretó aún más y para el peli azul se dificultó un poco el respirar.

- ¿Y quién te dará 'amor'? ¿El perro? – Y con burla y socarronería suelta una carcajada aunque en esa acción se le fue el restante aire que contenían sus pulmones. – Yo... creo... que no... -

No cambio su expresión de molestia y enojo pero sí aflojó 'un poco' su agarre, volviendo un poco más en 'si'.

-No te necesito. – Le advirtió y quitó sus manos del cuello de éste dándole oportunidad al peli azul de tomar el aire de su alrededor con total alboroto.

-Me... necesitas, tanto como yo a ti... – Le sonrió más calmado. – Estamos enfermos los dos. Nos 'amamos' Kyoya-kun~ y lo sabes... -

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- Trató de acestarle un golpe al ojibicolor pero su mano fue detenida por la mano libre del asesino. – Nunca me enamoraría de un enfermo como tú. -

_"Ya volvió a la normalidad... tch, qué lástima."_

Sus pensamientos fueron de 'alivio', al ver que el pelinegro trataba de darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas... su primo era tan...

-Qué bueno porque mi único deseo es matarte, Kyouya-kun~ -

-El mío es igual, idiota. – Lo mira de una forma mezclada entre sádica y retadora.

-Kyoya-kun , mejor sal. Necesitas 'distraerte'~ - Le sonrió con sadismo pero, para el pelinegro, esa sonrisa era de cariño y sinceridad.

-Tch...- Patea objetos en su proceso de irse y antes de marcharse se detiene, completando así, una leve pausa para mirar al peli azul desde la puerta y dirgirle unas cuantas palabras. - Consigue un maldito trabajo y lárgate. - Termina con ello y azota la puerta tras sí.

Realmente necesitaba 'distraerse'.

El asesino lo ve irse y divertidamente dice:

-Kujuju~ se libre... mi querido Kyouya-kun... - Ignoró por completo las últimas palabras del azabache y en su rostro nació una leve sonrisa, pero cuando dió un vistazo a la sangre que estaba desparramada en su cuello esa sonrisa se llenó de sadismo.

-(-)-

-Tras haber analizado las heridas del cuerpo se descubrió que las mordidas fueron antes de morir pero infectadas por otras que fueron dadas post-mortem. También se encontraron múltiples heridas infringidas por un objeto punzo cortante que se estima fue un cuchillo de cocina o una navaja grande. En éste momento la autopsia sigue y es lo que hemos constatado hasta ahora. – El rubio a cargo sacaba los informes forenses y se los daba al pelinegro del sombrero fedora.

Tsuna miraba aburrido mientras veían las radiografías acomodadas por orden en la pared.

¿Qué tenia de interesante? Siendo sinceros la medicina forense no le gustaba para nada... ¿como decirlo sin que Alaude-san lo matara?

Era aburrido, la verdad... ¡¿Qué sentido tenía al examinar a un muerto? Díganlo con voz fuerte y clara, porque él no entendía nada de la medicina. Era cierto que había estudiado y que recibió título de médico y todo eso, pero sólo lo hizo para obtener su título, no lo hizo para observar muertos como lo hacia Alaude-san. Y mientras se quejaba mentalmente miraba de manera aburria a Alaude. Éste hablaba y hablaba sentado, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Reborn y Lambo ponían tal atención en el cuerpo... muerto, arriba de la mesa. Tsuna se preguntaba cómo Alaude podía comer con los cuerpos entrados en putrefacción, ahí, a plena vista, despidiendo ese horrible olor tan característico en los cadáveres. Dios, qué asco.

-Lo que me tratas de decir es que de la mordida no se puede sacar ADN. - Reborn se encontraba furioso y su mirada sólo se ocupaba en tratar de matar al rubio.

-En otras palabras... sí. Por culpa de las mordidas dadas después por animales salvajes o por lo que sea, se contaminaron las heridas y nos imposibilitó la sustracción de ADN. –

Alaude se cruzaba de brazos. No era su culpa que el idiota de enfrente no supiera buscar bien o que -miró a Tsuna-, su maldito psicólogo -que se encontraba bostezando-, no pudiera _"entender bien"_ la mente de ese maldito psicópata.

Reborn miraba fulminante. Ese maldito médico de cuarta no sabía hacer su trabajo ¿o qué? Había encontrado por fin una pista muy buena y sale con sus estupideces. Bien, lo mataría.

Tsuna bostezaba. No entendía nada de nada de lo que ahí ocurría.

Lambo, miro para todos lados, lo mejor sería hablar, decir algo ya que el ambiente ahí se puso demasiado tenso para su gusto.

-P-pero Alaude-samá... – Calló al mirar la mirada ojiazul encima suyo. – ¿A-ah encontrado algo que... nos... puedas ayudar...? - Lo último terminó en un susurro pero no tan extinto como para que no le escucharan los demás.

-Es otro asesino. – Se acercó a su escritorio y lo abrió lentamente. Los tres restantes de la sala abrieron los ojos pero...

-¿Qué? – Sólo Tsuna se armo de valor y preguntó lo que los otros dos querían saber.

-¿No escucharon? - Resopló un tanto frustrado y masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras sacaba unos papeles y se los daba a Tsuna. - Su modus operandi no es como el asesino del 18. A simple vista pareciera que es él, pero si inspeccionas meticulosamente te das cuenta de que fue obra de otro asesino. -

Tsuna levantó una ceja ¿otro asesino? El 69 ¿tal vez ? No, ese no era su modo de operar, siempre quitaba un ojo y marcaba el 69 en los pechos de su víctima, pero no mató el día 18... _¿Otro asesino?_ se volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez sí que llamaba su atención.

-¿Otro asesino? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alaude-san? – Llamó la atención de todos y agarró los informes al momento que también les daba unas veloces, pero no desatendidas, hojeadas.

-Que hay otro asesino. - Se sentó algo desganado por la sola idea de que aparte de lidiar con esos dos tenían que lidiar ahora con otro diferente. Genial, ahora que, ¿que toda la ciudad se revelara?

El psiquiatra levantó la ceja sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿No se suponía que solo había dos? – Siguió leyendo el informe. Eso si, el modo si era diferente, pero... - Nunca escuché de un tercero... - Mira a su "jefe" que estaba sorprendido al igual que Lambo.

- Explícame - Reborn recobró su postura y dijo: - ¿Cómo está tan seguro? - Miro al ojiazul de manera analizante y éste resopló. ¿Lo tenía que explicar todo? Por eso había hecho el informe muy detallado, para que hasta el niño de ojos verdes entendiera.

-A primera vista intuimos que era por desangramiento que, en realidad, no es tan lejos de la verdadera causa pero, a diferencia del asesino del 18 que siempre quema o destruye cualquier prueba, este la dejo ahí, esa es la primera diferencia. - Tomó un poco de café mientras suspiraba. - La segunda diferencia es que su verdadera causa de muerte fue debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió en las costillas haciendo que una se clavara en una arteria provocando una hemorragia interna.

-Pero, la manera en que mato, la víctima era castaña, además de que estaba en pose de afecto. – Miraba los informes, tenía sentido, pero esos factores... Leía con mas atención el informe mientras trataba inútilmente de defender su teoría - Pudo haber sido... por que perdió el control, un recuerdo o algo así, pudo haber un factor que desequilibrara su mente para que tuviera la necesidad de matar y no exactamente ese día... que no se pudiera controlar. - Lo miraba con sus ojos cafés, defendiendo su teoría.

-La ciencia explica que es otro asesino. -

-La psicología explica que es el asesino del 18. -

-Vete a la realidad, estúpido. – Se cruza de brazos. – ¿Por qué tanto interés con él? -

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres negar que es el asesino del 18? -

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en defender tu teoría?- Lo cuestiona mientras cruza sus brazos.

-Y ¿por qué estas tan empeñado en que hay otro asesino? – Lambo miró impresionado. Nadie, en su sano juicio, es capaz de llevarle la contraria a Alaude, él era perfecto en sus teoría así que si decía que había otro asesino, había otro asesino, iba a hablar... pero el golpe sordo de la mesa lo hizo callar.

-Escuchen, si hay otro asesino o no, no me importa. – Levantó la mano con la que anteriormente había golpeado la mesa y se acomodaba su sombrero. - Si es de otro asesino a mi no me importa. Dime, ¿tienes pistas del asesino del 18 Alaude?

-No. - Dijo un tanto irritado por el golpe de impaciencia que había dado Reborn.

El azabache de rizadas patillas se levantó y agarro al ojiverde y con fuerza y brusquedad lo tiraba hacia la puerta. - Nos vamos. Cuando tengas pistas del asesino del 18 me dices, sabes donde llamarme. - Observa molesto al castaño. - En marcha dame-Tsuna, que no tengo todo el día. – Salió por la puerta y Alaude resopló.

Ese tipo era tan frustrante.

Tsuna recogió los informes de Alaude - De todos modos, gracias por la ayuda. – Hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

-Mmh...- Asintió con desgano mientras veía como todo el mundo se fue. Suspiró resignado. Todo eso solo por querer hacer un buen informe... qué estupidez.

-(-)-

Miraba las fotos y reportes forenses de las víctimas del asesino del 18. Se encontraba en su oficina frente a su escritorio donde estaban todos los archivos no guardados del asesino del 18.

Miró a su alrededor y las personas salían como entraban, otras tomaban café y otras contestaban las llamadas, era un caos pero era normal en los trabajos policíacos .

-Mmm... muchos dicen que es rubio. - Miraba las entrevistas a personas. -, y otras que es castaño.

Suspiró, era tan aburrido. No se le daba investigar más bien se le daba el inspeccionar, pero ésto era lo que tenía que hacer si quería atraparlo.

Observó los detalles más a fondo. - Mmm... la última víctima, fue vista que subía... al metro... -Tsuna leyó un poco y se sorprendió, era... era... - Dios... era el metro en donde yo estaba junto con... - El sonrojo dominó su cuerpo. -Hi-Hibari-san... - Murmuró.

-¿Tsuna-san?- Una peli violeta lo llamó al ver que su expresión había cambiado. -¿Hibari-san? ¿Quién es él?-

- ¡Hiii! ¿Chrome, qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó nerviosamente y dejaba que el sonrojo se pintara de nuevo en su cuerpo pero esta vez más marcado y con más intensidad.

-Estaba dejando mi reporte que hice sobre el asesino del 69... aunque no es muy informativo que digamos...- Lo dice con desánimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Le sonrió. - Eres la que más empeño pone en ese caso. Seguro lo atraparás. -

-P-pero no hemos hecho ningún progreso... - Agacha la cabeza - No soy tan buena como usted...- Lo último lo dice en un susurro pero no tanto como para que el castaño no lo escuche.

-Jajaja! Pero pronto lo tendrás y yo no soy tan bueno. Mira, otra vez estamos desde cero, no tengo ninguna pista y todavía no se ¿quién es él ? - Susurra emocionado.

-¿Eh? ¿Cero? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? - Lo mira sorprendida y un tanto preocupada.

-Por que el asesino que teníamos no era ese... - Susurra triste. - Perdimos la pista estamos y otra vez en cero. -

-¿No... era ese? ¿A qué te refieres Tsuna-san?-

- Que... – Suspira resignado. A lo mejor, contándole a Chrome se relajaría de todo este embrollo del asesino. - Que me equivoqué, hay otro asesino que sigue la pista o bueno por lo mínimo es parecido, al parecer... – Lee los informes que le dio Alaude. -Ataca irregularmente... –Lee más. – Quiere decir que sólo mata cuando se le dé la gana, aunque... su modo operandis sea igual que el asesino del 18 hay muchas diferencias... -

-Por ejemplo... – Trató de entender Chrome la situación y qué mejor que le diera un ejemplo.

-No mata los días 18 como el asesino del 18 y sus víctimas no tienen pose de afectos, más bien... – Ve las imágenes expuestas. – Son como de admiración, algo así como "mírame estoy aquí", parece que quiere llamar la atención... - Después agregó. -No, es el asesino del 18. – Mencionó seguro de sí, mientras iba por una taza de café.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó interesada.

-Aunque Alaude-san diga todo lo contrario, de que no encaja y todo eso, siento que es 'él' Chrome-chan. -

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Se sentó al lado de él para poder conversar mejor.

-Ni yo lo sé Chrome-chan... ni yo lo sé. - La mira. - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el asesino del 69? -Preguntó esperando que la respuesta de Chrome le ayude a saber por qué tanto su interés con el asesino del 18.

-Ah... sobre eso...- Se pone un tanto nerviosa.- Pues no sabría explicarlo muy bien. Se podría decir que me intriga... pero también me interesa. Todos los asesinos tienen una historia oculta y creo que el de éste asesino es un tanto oscuro y me interesa saber... o algo por el estilo... - Dice un tanto avergonzada.

Tsuna le sonríe tiernamente para después alegremente agregar unas cuantas palabras al tema.

-Muchas gracias Chrome-chan. - Se para y se estira todos los músculos que tiene. - Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a dar clases. Adiós. - Se despide agitando lamano.

-Hai!- Se despide - Buena suerte Tsuna-san y gracias también. - Tsuna se detiene y después sonríe.

-Si... -Murmura para sí más que para Chrome.

-(-)-

Miraba la escena, toda rodeada de cintas color de amarillo y dibujos en grises que marcaban las cosas más importantes o cruciales para ellos. También arriba de estos dibujos se encontraban unos mini cartelones marcados con los numero 1, 2, etc... dándole los pasos a seguir de cómo fue la escena del crimen. Regresó a ver si podía hallar otras cosas para dar con el asesino del 18, que le pudieran dar una pista de _¡¿quién rayos es?¡_ Le frustraba estar jugando al gato y el ratón con él, ello no era diversión para nadie ni para ese asesino idiota, ni para la vaca estúpida... Y, ahora que recordaba. Desde que casi lo besó no lo podía sacar de su mente. Está bien, llegaría y lo primero que haría sería darle unos tiros a Lambo ¿Por qué? Fácil. porque se le da la maldita gana, ¿algún problema? Ni uno, era_ Reborn_ y él hacía lo que le venía en gana.

-Qué ridículo. – Se recordó en un susurro. - No encontraré nada. Si los que recogieron datos en la escena del crimen no encontraron nada ¿Por qué yo tendría algo de suerte? -

Estaba caminando para relajarse. Desde el ataque de furia que le había dado anteriormente se le habían bajado un poco los ánimos pero, después de caminar un poco, pudo reflexionar un poco más... o eso quería creer.

_¿Una escena del crimen?_

Volteó a ver las tantas cintas amarillas que rodeaban el lugar y se acercó para poder observar mejor.

El pelinegro vio a alguien acercándose y con aire impotente, decidió detenerlo.

-No puedes entrar, es una escena del crimen. – Le paró antes de que pusiera un pie para cruzar la línea amarilla.

-¿Mm? ¿Por qué no? De cualquier forma se ve como si ya hubieran acabado. -

-Porque_ no._ - Lo miró mal. Nadie le mandaba, él era el asesino del 18!, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. -Éste crimen todavía no se ha acabado y quiero encontrar nuevas pistas así que vete. – Le retó, pero éste no se intimido.

_"Interesante aura de poder." _Pensó divertido el psicópata.

-Lárgate de una vez, niño. –

-Jm~..-Lo mira un tanto interesado en su forma de hablar. - De acuerdo. - Se pone atrás de las cintas pero no retrocede ni un paso más. -Así está bien ¿no?- lo mira con suficiencia.

Ya no dijo nada y se puso inspeccionar el lugar buscando "pistas". Pasó media hora y nada... ¿30 minutos? Y ese maldito niño no se iba. Qué tenía de divertido estar viendo ésto y, para acabar, el maldito asesino del 18 o el nuevo _número_ que le pongan al nuevo ¡No ayudaba en nada! ¡No encontraba ninguna pista!

-Maldito asesino... – Murmura fastidiado. Ahora si, aventando las cosas y pateándolas en el proceso.

-¿Qué asesino están investigando?- Se recarga en las cintas hablándole como si lo conociera de toda la vida. En ese momento no estaba para fingir amistad, simplemente quería fastidiar a alguien, todavía se sentía frustrado por lo de su primo idiota.

El detective miro al psicópata interesado ¿Quién era él? Que de un derepente tuviera interés en algo que a muchos les aburría.

_"Eso yo no me lo trago. Aquí hay gato encerrado."_ Lo miró mal. No confiaba en esa persona, tenía un aura que lo hacía dudar, pero...

-El asesino del 18. - ¿Por qué tiene algo que te hace confiar ciegamente en él?

-Jeee~ - Así que además de Tsunayoshi-kun también tenía este siguiéndole los pasos. ¿Cuánta fama podría llegar a tener?

-Y ¿qué han averiguado?- Lo sigue viendo con interés y con una sonrisa sádica marcada perfectamente en su rostro. Amaba que le dijeran lo que descubrían de él. Era interesante de ver cómo se equivocaban cuando sacaban teorías de él... y sólo una persona había casi-acertado a todo lo que pensaba y esa era... _Tsunayoshi-kun._

¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Estarás pensando en mi? Porque yo sí. Quiero matarte y ver tu sangre correr ¿Estarás pensando en mi? O ¿En el asesino del 18?

Su querida victima favorita: _Tsunayoshi-kun_

No pudo evitar una sonrisa totalmente sádica, que no paso desapercibida por el pelinegro quién se encojió de hombros. Tenía que sacarle toda la información posible ¿no?

Valor por valor. La ley del espejo. No iba a dar información gratis si él no se lo daba también.

-Estamos en 'cero'. - Lo mira y ve como su sonrisa sádica se borra y le presta atención. - Teníamos pistas, pero hay otro asesino y además de dos teorías, la del _dame-Tsuna_ y la de Alaude. -

-¿_Dame_-Tsuna?- Preguntó un tanto interesado al ver parecido con el nombre de _su_ castaño.

Reborn le lanza una mirada llena de malicia y burla. - Sí, un perdedor total pero, en lo único que es bueno es en la psiquiatría. – No iba a admitírselo a él, pero sí necesitaba de sus conocimientos en muchos casos.

-Jee~ ¿En qué es malo ese herbívoro?- Sonríe un tanto divertido ante el apodo.

- Es malo en todo. - Lo dice sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Ese pelinegro, a su modo, sí que llegaba a llamar su atención. Lo que en 10 años de policía nadie pudo a excepción de esa estúpida vaca, ese pelinegro si podía. - No puede cocinar ya que incendia todo al rededor; no puede vivir solo ya que le teme a muchas cosas; no sabe lavar ropa, de por sí la lavadora se friega; es malo en los deportes, el viento hace acto de presencia y no puede conseguir una cita. – Sonrió con sadismo, no tiene que ver a nadie más que a él. - Además, es tan divertido espantarlo ya que se asusta fácilmente. - Lo mira con sadismo. - Deberías intentarlo. -

-Jee~, ¿lo asusta a menudo? -

-Claro que sí, es tan divertido que es inevitable no hacerlo, junto con una vaca estúpida. - Sus ojos brillan. - Eso sí, es de lo mejor asustar a la vaca estúpida. -

-¿Vaca estúpida?- Vuelve a poner cara de interés ante la plática que estaba teniendo.

-Si - Lo mira con más sadismo y exitación. - Una estúpida vaca de cabello negro y ojos verdes y el _dame-Tsuna._ - Al ver que el niño azabache tiene interés sonrió, tal vez ese podía ser un punto a mi favor... su interés por el dame-Tsuna. - Es castaño y de grandes ojos cafés. -

-Castaño... mm... creo que lo conozco. - Finge poner cara pensativa como si recordara algo realmente difícil pero, cómo no olvidar a su victima.

-¿Conoces a dame-Tsuna? - Lo mira sorprendido pero su rostro lo oculta bien.- ¿Cómo? si que yo sepa, ese perdedor no interactúa con nadie que no sea de la policía o sus estúpidos estudiantes. - Murmura. - mmm interesante... -

-¿A no?- Preguntó fingiendo desconcierto pero, en realidad, estaba contento de que no interactuara con _mucha_ gente.

-Si... - murmura - Bueno... la única con la que sale, y muy a menudo, es una tímida detective llamada Chrome - Finge desconcierte al ver las reacciones del pelinegro y más cuando éste empezó a decir que dame-Tsuna estaba saliendo con alguien más. Mentía, pero su instinto dice que ocultaba más de lo que dice. Una mentira blanca no haría daño en personas como él.

-Detective... - Puso, por unos leves segundos, una cara de enojo y con sed de sangre pero la corrigió rápidamente. - Jee, entonces, ¿tiene novia? - Sonrió tratando de parecer alegre.

Reborn sonríe con malicia.

_"Cayó en mi juego..."_

-Pues, son los rumores que salen por ahí. Yo he escuchado que interactúan mucho y no sólo como _amigos._ - Se relame los labios para dar más insinuación.

-Jee~ No hemos hablado de eso así que no sabía eso. - Sigue sonriendo pero no puede evitar sentir enojo y ganas de_"conocer"_ a esa detective y de organizar una serie de preguntas para _SU_ castaño.

Reborn sonríe como un gato que atrapó a su presa en una esquina. - Deberías preguntarle, seguro y te contesta. - Lo dice felizmente. – Ve la hora en su reloj de brazo y prosigue marcharse.

-Ohh disculpa, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y tengo que ir por una estúpida vaca. - Le sonríe divertidamente a la vez que finge lástima. - Adiós~ -

Pone su brazo en un árbol impidiendo su paso, sin modular su fuerza y crispando un poco la corteza del árbol. - La verdad es que no creo que lo encuentre hoy porque tiene clases, y me da mucha curiosidad, podrías decírmelo tu?-

Sonríe divertidamente. - Lo siento, ya es tarde, mejor pregúntale tú. - Quita el brazo delicadamente y camina lejos del pelinegro. - Será divertido_ volverte a ver~..._ -

Hace un ligero chasquido con la lengua pensando que ya no era audible. - De acuerdo, pienso lo mismo Reborn-kun. - Le sonríe y agita su mano en señal de despedida.

- _Nos vemos._ - Lo último no pudo evitar decirlo con un tono un tanto más serio para después darle la espalda mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos y continuaba su caminata.

-(-)-

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras terminaba de explicar.

-Trastorno de la personalidad di asociativa. – Empieza a leer unas páginas del libro de la Universidad. – Éste trastorno consiste en... ¿sí, Haru? – Pregunta al ver que la castaña levantaba la mano.

-Naa, sensei. – Preguntó emocionada. – Me puede decir ¿Qué piensa del destino? -

Tsuna rio un poco, - ¿Sabias que ya vamos a presentar un examen intermedio? No le he puesto el tema de los psicópatas completos y de ahí son casi dos semestres. – Les sale una gota. - ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? -

-Mooo... - La que se quejó fue la castaña cobriza. – Ándale sensei, si solo es por esta vez. -

-Pero... siempre hacemos lo mismo y... - Los murmullos lo callaron. – Bien. – Sólo gritos de alegría se pudo oír en la sala. – Nos pondremos a platicar si me responden ésto correctamente. – Todos asintieron. – Estamos viendo éste tema y sólo les daré una oportunidad y será el alumno que yo escoja. – Pasó su vista por el salón hasta que diviso a aquel que siempre estaba dormido. – ¿Yamamoto? – Llamó ligeramente. Éste abrió sus ojos mientras bostezaba. -¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Ahí fue cuando todos perdieron sus esperanzas de poder salir.

-Te haré una pregunta, trataras de responder ¿si? – El ojiamarillo asiente con cierta pereza. – Bien ¿qué personalidad te permite tener otra en tu interior? – Todos se golpearon la cabeza internamente. Era por esa razón que Tsunayoshi-sensei lo escogió, el pelinegro se había dormido en todas las clases de ese tema. Gokudera miraba aburrido el cómo Yamamoto se empezaba a rascar la nuca nerviosamente mientras sonreía como un estúpido.

-¡Es fácil, idiota! – Murmura para él. – Es cuando por ejemplo si yo soy de personalidad explosiva tendría un chico tímido en mi interior ¿Qué sería? -

-Un lindo Gokudera... – Sonrió apenado. Varios murmuraban y cuando los dos escucharon lo que sus compañeros murmuraban se sonrojaron los dos. - Jeje... -Yamamoto recordó un poco... había escuchado algo así pero en donde, en donde. Ésto era observado por el peli plata meticulosamente.

-Recuérdalo. – Mencionó y como si fuera por arte de magia.

-Se llama "personalidad múltiple". – Le dijo alegre y Tsuna hizo una mueca, entonces todos entendieron lo que tanto ansiaban que sucediera.

-No tendremos clases. -

-Un trato es un trato sensei. -

-Cúmplalo. -

-Hai-hai... – Levantó las manos en pose de rendimiento total. – Un trato es un trato ¿Qué quieren saber? – Haru levantó la mano. – Ah! Ya me acordé. – Sonrió apenado. – Queles parece si me dicen lo que piensan ustedes, empezando por tú, Haru.

-¡Bien-desu! ¡Haru piensa que el destino es un pergamino que tú escribes como quieres-desú! – Todos en el salón asintieron.

-Bien. –Le sonrió – ¿Alguien más?

-Yo opino que el destino no existe. - Acotó malhumorado el peli plata.

-Yo opino que sí. Es todo lo que se tiene planeado. – Le sonrió al peli plata y éste, sin ganas de pelear, volteó para otro lado.

-¡SENSEI USTED DIGANOS QUE PIENSA DEL DESTINO EXTREMADAMENTE! –Pidió o 'gritó' Ryohei.

Tsuna lo pensó por un momento.

-¿Alguien quiere decir más? – Todos negaron pero la tímida mano de Kyoko se deslumbró.

-Hai, Kyoko-chan. -

-Pienso que el destino ya existe. Las personas que conocerás, como planearas tu vida... todo está planeado. Por ejemplo: Si está predestinado que debes andar con _esa persona_ lo harás. – Le sonrió a Tsuna tratando de darle la indirecta, la cual el castaño no capto, pues su mente se ocupo en un pelinegro que conoció.

-Yo no pienso así... – Les sonríe a todos. – Pienso un poco diferente, que si el destino ya está planeado y con ello todo lo que harás de tu vida y lo que no eso haría que una persona ya no se esfuerze en sus sueños y metas... – Se recargó sobre el escritorio. – Por eso también pienso que tú tienes que tener la suficiente fuerza para torcerle la mano, no es bueno vivir como_aves enjauladas_ y un amo que te ordena a dónde ir y qué hacer.

-No entendí. – Murmuró Yamamoto.

-¿Qué raro? –Ironizó el peli plata. – Que si tú no quieres nada, simplemente digas que no ¿entiendes? – El azabache asiente.

-Exacto. – Mira su reloj. –Ésto termina por ahora. –Se pone de pie. – Bien, nos veremos la próxima semana. -

-(-)-

Las clases se habían acabado y Tsuna seguía pensando en el destino ¿Será verdad lo que Kyoko afirmó sobre el _destino_? , guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente, sin preocuparse mucho que sus alumnos se iban o no.

-Kyoko-chan... - murmura, pero no como enamorado si no como preguntádose si tenía razón lo que ella pensaba del destino.

-¿Hai? Tsuna-sensei.- Pregunta feliz y malinterpretando el tono con que lo había dicho.

-HIIIIII! - Primero se asustó y luego al ver que era la castaña se calmó. - ¿Eh? No, nada... -Sonríe con un gesto de ternura.- Y ¿que haces aquí o qué? -

-Ah... sobre eso... es que... pues... -Agarra valor mientras se traga sus nervios. -Quería pedirle que tuviéramos una cita... -

-¿Una cita? - Preguntó extrañado y después sonríe. - Claro, como profesor y alumno, ¿te parece la próxima semana?, hay unos helados deliciosos que me gustaría que probaras Kyoko-chan

-¿Eeeeh?... a... eso...-

_¡Vamos Kyoko, es un avance!_

-Está bien, sensei. - Le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Bien, la próxima semana te veo. -Recoge sus cosas y se va dejando a una Kyoko que también se despedía de la mano.

-(-)-

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles viendo a la gente pasar. Sus pensamientos se encontraban divididos en 2 personas. Primero el asesino del 18 ¿Cómo rayos lo atraparía? Y el segundo un pelinegro que desde que lo conoció abundaba su cabeza continuamente. Hibari-san, desde que lo conoció ha tenido unas inmensas ganas de volver a verlo, ya sabía que el tenia que tener la suficiente fuerza para retar al destino y decirle yo quiero verlo, pero si el destino que Kyoko-chan proponía existiera, le daría la oportunidad de volver a verlo, suspiro con desgano, levantó sus ojos avellanas y...

-¡HIBARI-SAN! – grito mientras corría a dirección a él y podía decirse que su grito fue de felicidad.

El aludido volteó y cuando lo hizo divisualizó un pequeño castaño corriendo en la dirección en la que iba se formó una sonrisa de lo más sádica.

_"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

Y apretaba sus manos en puño por lo que ese tal Reborn le insinuó... por fin se quitaría las dudas, él estaba acercándose sin que lo tuviera que buscar... el destino no podía ser más voluntarioso.


	5. Chapter 5

_nanana.": _Recuerdos

_**Nanana**__: _palabras claves

-nanana.- : Conversaciones.

-(-)-: cambio de escena

_**Capitulo…5**_

El pelinegro seguía con esa sonrisa llena de sadismo en sus labios. La idea de que su presa se acercara sin la necesidad de que él lo estuviera buscando le excitaba.

_"Bueno. La única con la que sale, y muy a menudo, es una tímida detective llamada Chrome…"_

Esos pensamientos asaltaron su mente de forma cortante y molesta, sí, le molestaba no ser la única persona en "disfrutar" del castaño.

El castaño seguía corriendo. No pudo haber sido más afortunado, por fin se había encontrado con el pelinegro. Solo le faltaban unos metros más. Suerte que el chico había escuchado su grito y se detuvo.

_"Pues son los rumores que salen por ahí. Yo he escuchado que interactúan mucho y no sólo como 'amigos'..."_

Eso le hizo estallar.

¡Quién se creía! ¡Era su víctima! No tenía derecho de salir o interactuar con nadie más que no fuera él. Sus pensamientos tenían que ser SOLO de él, de nadie más, nadie más que de él…

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar y alejarse. No estaba de humor y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería desquitarse con el castaño.

El castaño, al ver que el azabache se alejaba de él, abrió los ojos. _"Que está pasando",_pensó; y, con la idea en mente, empezó a seguirle por las calles de dicha ciudad mientras gritaba su nombre, el del pelinegro.

-¡H-Hibari-san! -llamó y aumentó su velocidad. El asesino escuchó el grito, si ese castaño seguía nombrándole no resistiría y se lanzaría a atacarlo.

-¡Oye, no me ignores! - Gritó el psiquiatra al psicópata, mientras éste lo ignoraba olímpicamente tratando de no hacer nada y hacerse a los sordos.

-¡H-Hibari-san! – llamó más fuerte. ¿Qué pasaba?, él no había hecho nada, es más, se sintió levemente atraído desde el encuentro en el metro, era extraño, pero así era. Era simple curiosidad, nada más.

El asesino tenía las ganas de lanzarse al castaño y hacerle sufrir y pagar por su osadía. Pero, extrañamente, no sabía el por qué, pero no podía… algo le impedía que usara sus instintos psicópatas.

-¡Hibari-san! ¡Espera, por favor! Yo… he querido verte… – Habló sin pensar. No quería que se fuera y no sabía porqué… mentía, era simple curiosidad. El pelinegro, al escuchar lo que el castaño compartió, paró en seco, acción que provoco que el castaño chocara con él.

-Repítelo… - susurro con voz seca. Aguantándose todas las ganas que tenia de lanzarse y usar sus instintos psicópatas. Sonrió arrogante. Si el castaño sabía lo que le convenía, no volvería a decir esas palabras.

Pero contrario a todo lo que el asesino planeó…

-Y-yo he… estado esperando mucho tiempo por verte… - Mira a otro lado sonrojado por la vergüenza que le causaban sus palabras. – Siempre pienso en ti, desde esa vez que nos co-…- Cortó sus palabras, pues un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir como el de ojos metálicos lo apretaba fuertemente de su muñeca, levantó la vista y abrió sus ojos con algo de terror.

_**"PELIGRO. PELIGRO".**_

Escuchó esas palabras rondar por su mente, quería huir, alejarse lo más pronto posible del azabache ya que fueron sus instintos los que le pedían alejarse de él, y sus instintos nunca le habían fallado.

_**"PELIGRO. PELIGRO".**_

Se escuchaba más fuerte y constante, como esa vez en que le había conocido por primera vez. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y cerró los ojos, sin moverse. No quería hacerle caso a sus instintos.

Estaba en peligro y, aún así…

-¡Me duele! – Se quejó. Pero, en un rápido movimiento, que ni siquiera sabía que había pasado, chocó contra la fría pared de un callejón.

-¿Q-que está pasando? – Preguntó sorprendido y solo sintió el aliento del pelinegro cerca de sus labios, lo que lo hizo estremecer levemente… – H-Hibari-san… - murmuró en un susurro, algo extraño para él.

-Solo lo diré una vez. Explícame. – Su voz se oía molesta ¿y cómo no estarlo? Su víctima se estaba revelando contra él.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó extrañado y algo aturdido. No entendía del todo, ni siquiera la situación en que se encontraba.

-Eres mío… - Su voz se oía firme y una sonrisa arrogante acompañaba sus labios.

-La verdad… no entiendo de que estás hablando… – El azabache se sorprendió ante la mirada que le mandaba el de ojos cafés, esa mirada era de pura ingenuidad. Demostraba que no entendía el porqué el pelinegro estaba enojado con él.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?-Le mencionó molesto, mirándolo fijamente… casi hasta quería matarlo con la mirada. Sonrió prepotente. Bien, si así quería jugar, jugarían. - Te haré saber que eres solo mío, Tsunayoshi-kun. –Le susurró al oído provocando escalofríos en el castaño.

-¡D-de que estas hablando! – Se tensó al sentir una mano fría subiendo tranquilamente por su espalda, debajo de sus ropas.

-Recuérdalo, Tsunayoshi-kun. – Le hablaba de manera tranquila al oído, mientras su lengua se pasaba a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Ah! …-Soltó un gemido, mientras inclinaba su cabeza, levemente, hacia la parte donde el psicópata se encontraba.

-Recuérdalo. Solo yo, ni esa detective Chrome, ni tus alumnos, ni el asesino del 18… – Sonrió para sus adentros. Era algo ridículo que tuviera celos de sí mismo. Pero no entendía por qué quería que ese castaño fuera solo suyo.

-¡N-no! –Se movió algo incómodo tratando de separarse. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Genial, que tan vergonzoso podían llegar a… – ¡E-espera H-Hibari-san! – se quejó al sentir que su cuello era mordido a la vez sentir como la caliente legua del azabache subía por su cuello.

-Dilo… - Le susurro. El castaño comenzó a desesperarse. Al ver la reacción del castaño entendió que él no se enteraba de que le pertenecía sólo a él. Bien, jugarían un poco más. Besó su cuello dando leves suspiros sobre la pálida piel del moreno. Bajó su camisa y mostrando una parte de su hombro blanco, casi moreno, sonrió con satisfacción. Verlo así le provocaba… Pero su instinto salió provocando que lo mordiera fuertemente.

-¡Ah! D-Duele! – Se quejó rápidamente, sintiendo su hombro humedecerse –Q-que está pasando. -

-Nada… - Sonrió con satisfacción al ver el líquido rojo, carmín, salir por la zona recientemente mordida y, siguiendo sus deseos, la lamia lentamente, deleitándose con el metálico sabor.

Sinceramente, esta era la primera vez que lamia la sangre de sus víctimas y, la verdad, la sangre de Tsunayoshi-kun sabía tan bien. Ante la sensación, nueva para él, empezó a succionar la zona lastimada tratando de sacar más sangre.

-¡Ah..ah..ah! N-no e-espera e-estamos en la calle! ¡H-Hibari-san! – Se empezó a remover, incomodo ante esa situación, y trato de separarse.

-Hm... wao. El pequeño conejo quiere escapar… – lo atrapó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, dándose un leve roce de intimidades en el trayecto –. No podrás escapar tan fácil. No hasta que admitas que eres mío –. Volvió a rozar sus intimidades.

-¡Ah..! –, cerró los ojos al sentir el leve contacto –. N-no, espera H-Hibari-san alguien nos puede ver! -

-¿Y eso me importa? – Era excitante, ver al castaño negarse completamente al hecho de que le pertenecía. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante con este juego.

-Ah..ah..ah… nh… – sus gemidos salían a flote y más con el hecho de que el pelinegro le estuviera besando el cuello… eso hacia que… … mm…! –, ya no aguantaba, se correría pronto.

-Dilo… -Le susurró en su oreja, la cual estaba levemente roja, eso fue el detonante del castaño.

-¡E-Está bien! Ah…nh… -, no podía hablar bien por el roce entre ellos –. ¡S-soy tuyo! -

Sonrió con satisfacción su presa pronto caería. Rozó más fuerte, la verdad, le estaba excitando esto. Si seguían así, no pararían…

-Dilo, no te escucho, Tsunayoshi-kun. – Que el castaño le estuviera rogando le excitaba aún más. Pensó en no detenerse, era demasiado divertido.

-¡SOY DE HIBARI-SAN! –gritó totalmente excitado y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras caía rendido sobre el pecho plano del pelinegro al notar como los roces pararon. Esto había sido demasiado para él.

Bajo la vista temblando un poco. Dios, estaba muy excitado. El pelinegro prácticamente había jugado con él, pero le había gustado…

Sonrió con prepotencia al verlo ahí, temblando como un conejo asustado. Le había dejado en claro, que el psiquiatra era de él y que nadie más lo tocaría, si no, morirían. Una sonrisa sádica, característica en él, salió a relucir en su rostro.

El psiquiatra aun trataba de calmarse. Eso fue tan… Respiraba agitadamente, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente… No había sido justo que lo dejara así, pero si hubieran continuado… ¡Que estaban en un callejón! ¡En plena calle! ¡En qué rayos pensaba!

-Vamos, llévame a comer – Se dio la media vuelta, mientras a paso lento y elegante caminaba –. No tengo todo el día y tengo hambre.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_¡¿DEBE DE ESTAR BROMEANDO?_

Pensó, completamente sorprendido de que hubiera personas tan despreocupadas. ¿Cómo podía dejar a uno totalmente caliente y solo decir "llévame a comer"? Suspiró y sonrió.

Tal vez eran esos pequeños detalles que hacían que se interesara un poco más en el pelinegro, tanto como lo hacía con el asesino del 18…

-(-)-

-¿Hm?... ¿Hibari-san? –, le llamó en forma de pregunta. Estaba al lado del pelinegro, ya tenían media hora caminando sin tener algo específico ni hacia a donde ir.

El pelinegro miraba a todos lados, buscando algo que comer. Tenía hambre y miro un puesto de Tokayaki.

-Quiero eso… - Menciono como niño chiquito apuntando hacia el puesto, el castaño sonrió con ternura ante el gesto del pelinegro y fue hacia el puesto tranquilamente.

El pelinegro observaba todo el parque con total aburrición. No le importaba en lo más mínimo, su vista se entretuvo en algo que había llamado su atención.

-¡Naaa, otho-san! – llamó feliz el infante de cinco años, corriendo alegremente hacia el hombre de treinta y cinco años que cargaba al niño que saltó a su regazo con total soltura.

Los ojos grises se posaron fríamente sobre la escena, sobre la tierna escena. No mostraba nada, solo frialdad y total carencia de afecto.

_-¡Otho-san! – corría el pequeño pelinegro hacia los brazos de su padre, mientras este lo cargaba tranquilamente y le sonreía cariñoso –. Kyoya, siempre seremos una familia, recuérdalo._

Bajo su vista, dejando que los flequillos de su negro cabello taparan sus metálicos ojos. Esas escenas eran las que tanto lo aborrecían, las odiaba con todo su alma… La familia no existía, nunca existió.

-Hibari-san… - la dulce voz del castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, poniendo sus, ahora, ojos fríos en los cálidos ojos de miel. Ternura contra frialdad, ahora era esa la batalla que tenían esos dos

La sonrisa cálida y amable que le mandaba hizo que algo dentro de el se sintiera bien…

-Ya compré dos órdenes… la verdad esa comida…- Su voz fue interrumpida por la del psicópata.

-Disculpa, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ahora no tengo ganas de comer… si quieres come tú… - Miró la escena de antes, aborrecía tanto esa ascena…

El castaño sintió curiosidad al cambio de la actitud del pelinegro, fijó sus acaramelados ojos hacia el frente, donde Hibari miraba, sólo para encontrarse con la cálida escena de una familia. Sus ojos se pusieron algo tristes, pero no permitió que eso saliera a relucir.

-¡Pero…ya la compré! – se apresuró a decir en forma de puchero –. ¡No puedo comer todo esto yo solo! – Se quejó el castaño, llamando así la atención del asesino.

-Hm… - la sonrisa cálida de su víctima lo hacía sentirse bien y le recordaba los buenos tiempos que vivió -… Lo que sea, dame eso para comer de una vez, estúpido herbívoro sonriente… – volteo a otro lado y Tsuna solo sonrió.

-(-)-

Comían tranquilamente disfrutando el sabor de la comida que habían comprado, aunque eran de la calle realmente sabían bien.

Aún no entendía el por qué Hibari-san se había puesto de esa manera al observar la escena del padre y el hijo "asesino del 18" se le vino en su mente, sonrió y sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, miró al pelinegro que comía tranquilamente su porción, era _imposible_…

_Como si fuera él, el asesino del 18…_

Pero, aún así, su mente no descartaba las posibilidades de que el pelinegro que se encontraba a lado de el... fuera ese asesino tan ansiado por él y por Reborn.

-¿Sucede algo? Herbívoro… - La firme y tosca voz hizo salir de sus pensamientos al castaño, quién sólo negó con la cabeza varias veces y de manera nerviosa.

-¡AH!… No pasa nada Hibari-san! – Le menciona con una sonrisa nerviosa adornada en sus pe+queños labios.

El depredador se encogió de hombros. No le importaba, mientras no estuviera pensando en él, no habría problema.

-Hibari-san… -llamó, mirando a su comida que apenas iba en la mitad.

-Hm… -Soltó un bufido para hacerle entender que lo estaba escuchando, mientras terminaba el ultimo takoyaki de su plato.

-Q-que piensas del destino… - se golpeó mentalmente ¿Que clase de persona peguntaba eso?

El pelinegro se extrañó por la pregunta y sonrió. Eran esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían interesarse por ese castaño.

-…- no dijo nada. Posó su vista al frente en total silencio, mientras el castaño pensaba que había hecho enojar al pelinegro se apresuró a decir.

-N-no tienes que decir nada! L-lo… -calló al sentir que el pelinegro había hablado.

-A decir verdad… -miró al frente con los brazos cruzados -… El destino… no, nunca me había puesto a pensar qué era ni de qué trataba.

-El destino… pienso que es un camino a seguir… pienso que…. –no sabía cómo explicarlo, era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso –. Ellos te dan las herramientas, tu solo escoges el camino que quieres seguir… ellos no te dirán que hacer… -Lo mira fijamente – TÚ LO DECIDES.

-Tienes razón… - se llevó un takoyaki a la boca mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor –. nadie te puede decir que hacer.

Se encoge de hombros levemente –. no es como si fuéramos unas aves enjauladas con un amo que nos diga que hacer –. Abrió los ojos y el pedazo del tokayaki que tenía en su cara calló…. Él pensaba lo mismo.

Solo sintió como la mano del pelinegro se posaba lentamente hacia él, para notar cómo este tomaba el último takoyaki de su plato.

-Es lo que pienso… - Se llevó el ultimo bocado a su boca mordiéndolo un poco.

-¿Eh? ¡O-oye! – se quejó al ver como este le sonreía con suficiencia –. E-ese era mío. Era el último, no es justo!

-Fuiste muy lento –, le sonrió mientras daba otra mordida.

_¡Eso crees tú!_

Pensó, y en un rápido movimiento sus labios se pusieron sobre el pedazo que sobraba en la boca del pelinegro mordiéndolo y saboreándolo, sintiendo la cálida respiración del pelinegro chocando con su nariz.

El asesino observaba todo sin molestarse, realmente no le importaba y dio otra mordida sintiendo los cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Un pequeño pedazo faltaba y ese pedazo se lo tenía que comer Tsunayoshi-kun.

Esta situación le estaba dando algo de bochorno, estaba a punto de darle una mordida y acabar con esto, pero….

El sonido de su celular molestó a ambos, separándose y haciendo que el carnívoro se deleitara con el bocado, pero no realmente el bocado que quería.

Mientras el dulce psiquiatra suspiraba sonrojado preguntado que diablos acaba de hacer, se ponía el celular en la boca.

-Diga… -

_-Dame-Tsuna, te quiero ver la próxima semana. -_

-¿De qué hablas? Si toda esta semana y la otra estuve a tu lado. Voy a descansar, tengo que dar clases en la universidad y… -

_-No me importa, vienes si o si. -_

-P-pero… ¡Reborn! ¡No me cuelgues! – Gritó al teléfono que ya había terminado la llamada.

El pelinegro se paró algo molesto y dejando al castaño solo.

-Otro día nos encontraremos, Tsunayoshi-kun… - Le dijo alejándose de él.

-E-Espera… - se apresuró a decir antes de que se fuera y este lo volteo a ver –. P-puedo marcarte… -miró a otro lado y el pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia.

-No creo que tu novia, Reborn, me deje. – Se fue dejando al castaño, pero, no sin antes, darse vuelta y tomarlo de la cintura, acción que provocó un gran sonrojo en castaño.- Pero, aunque Reborn sea tu novia… -

-¡R-Reborn no es mi novia! – Repitió el psicópata con tono burlón, anticipándose al castaño que se sonrojo más volteando a otro lado. – Eres mío y nadie ni nada podrá quitarme lo que es mi presa – Esa ultima palabra lo dijo en otro sentido totalmente sádico, pero, el castaño que en ese momento estaba muy avergonzado, no pudo entender lo que dijo este.

-(-)-

-Vaya, así que ya volviste – se cruzó de piernas y las puso sobre el escritorio dijo el detective de fedora, mientras bebía de su expresso, traído por su "linda sirvienta", Lambo.

-Pues si… - se quejó el chico rubio –. Tengo suficientes pistas, pero me hace falta alguien que pueda descifrar la mente de este asesino. -

-En otras palabras. Quieres los conocimientos de Dame-Tsuna y su habilidad, para casi crear un perfil perfecto. – dice con burla y sorna –. Es normal que tú, Dame-Dino no hayas podido averiguar algo. -

El rubio italiano sonrió apenado – Vamos, Reborn no me digas así –, levantó las manos en total rendimiento. No un era total "Dame" ya que había conseguido muchas , como había dicho, necesitaba de un gran Psiquiatra como Tsuna para que tenga su perfil terminado.

-Y para que necesitas los conocimientos del Dame-Tsuna –, habló casi serio. No iba a prestar a alguien que trabajaba para él, si no le daban una razón válida.

-Para así poder predecir cuál será su próxima víctima. – Dijo serio y el Detective sonrió.

-Te prestaré a Dame-Tsuna –, sonrió –. Para que así puedas atrapar al asesino del 69.

-(-)-

-Mm… - miraba al peliplata que se encontraba recargado en los pasillos de la Universidad–. Gokudera… -llamó y el ojiverde volteó a verlo con la expresión seria de siempre -. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, mirando al estudiante peliplatado.

-¿Tiene alguna importancia que está aquí? -miró a otro lado y empezó a caminar tranquilo hacia la salida de la Universidad.

El de ojos leopardo sonrió. Si, era un lindo Gokudera. Se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y sonreír el de ojos esmeralda notó esa sonrisa, para él esa sonrisa era estúpida.

-(-)-

Era de noche, el manto negro había ya cubierto el cielo. Era normal: Llegaba la noche y él se iba para su escritorio y empezaba a repasar los datos de los documentos que le eran entregados.

-Dónde estas maldito… - Susurró realmente enojado. Cómo era posible que un maldito asesino pudiera con él –. Te encontrare, y el día en que lo haga disfrutaré golpearte – murmuró viendo una foto, en donde se encontraba él y dos personas con un pequeño infante de 10 años.

-Reborn… - murmuró el pequeño chico de quince años trayendo con él un café en sus manos, el humo salía de la taza lo que quería decir que acaba de prepararlo.

-Qué quieres vaca estúpida… -miro hacia los documentos donde estos tenían varias investigaciones realizadas en los últimos años del asesino del dieciocho.

-Yo… bueno… - Se puso nervioso ante la frialdad. Lo había olvidado, Reborn, a la hora de estar examinando no quería que nadie lo molestara –. Bueno… se ve que estarás aquí toda la noche… así que pensé en traerte un café, te hará bien. – Lo dejó en la mesa y se comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

El pelinegro sonrió. Realmente era una vaca estúpida, una gran, gran vaca estúpida, que raramente le encantaba observar.

-¿No es tarde para que un mocoso como tú esté aquí en la noche? –le dijo a la vez que tomaba la taza de café y le daba un sorbo.

-¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO! –se quejó rápidamente y miro al pelinegro con sus orbes verdes. Estaba realmente molesto.

-Para mí lo eres, así que ya lárgate vaca estúpida. – Puso su atención a los documentos.

El chico ojiverde murmuro unas palabras y se fue a encerrar en la habitación.

-Eres un maldito crío que tengo a mi cuidado… –, murmuro viendo la foto –. Así que no dejare que nada te pase… maldita vaca estúpida –Miró hacia la luna que alumbraba la gran ciudad.

-(-)-

Llegó masajeándose levemente su sien. Realmente estaba cansado. Fue dejando sus cosas y despojándose de la pijama, este día fue extraño… Se encontró con Hibari-san, pero le dio curiosidad de que al momento de ver a la cálida familia cambio en su expresión a una mirada llena de frialdad, algo más le decía que miraba con tristeza aquella escena. Suspiro, realmente hoy no era su día.

Poco a poco se fue despojando de sus ropas y poniéndose un pijama. Quería dormir hasta mañana, quería tomar un buen descanso.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a los dulces sueños que Morfeo le permitía.

_-Oka-san! – Murmuró el pequeño castaño de cuatro años, corriendo felizmente a su madre, pero tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de estampado al suelo –. Snif… - se talló fuertemente sus ojos, no quería llorar en frente de sus padres, quería ser fuerte como le había enseñado su papá –, snif… - sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer._

_Unos cálidos brazos envolvieron el cuerpo del castaño y sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo para estar pegado al gran cuerpo de su mamá._

_-Tranquilo Tsu-kun… - Le dijo la castaña sonriente –. Puedes llorar. Recuerda que las personas somos humanos, nunca seremos fríos como las rocas –, le sonríe._

_-P-pero oka-san! – se quejó el castaño, llorando –. N-no quiero llorar, quiero ser fuerte como mi otho-san! Y valiente como oka-san! – Le dijo tallándose más fuerte sus ojos y solo sintió unas grandes manos revolviendo sus manos cariñosamente._

_-Acuérdate hijo… es fuerte aquel que llora en el momento indicado y, a alguien al que no se le tiene permitido llorar, solo crecerá con un dolor fuerte en su pecho. A veces, es bueno desahogarse – le sonrió dándole confianza y el castaño se hecho llorar a los brazos de su papás, sus papás eran tan buenos, no querían perderlos…_

Sus grandes ojos castaños solo miraron el teléfono sonar. Suspiro. Había soñado otra vez con sus bellos recuerdos, sonrió, tal vez extrañaba esos días.

Se levantó de la cómoda cama estirándose un poco. Realmente tenia sueño. Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada, con gran pereza fue al teléfono y lo contestó bostezando.

-Diga. – murmuró con los ojos cansados.

-¡_Tsuna! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Enloqueció! -._

-¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_-¡Enloqueció Tsuna! ¡Rápido, ven, ella enloqueció! -._

-V-voy enseguida –.

_-¡Tsuna, ven rápido o tendremos que sedarla ahora! -._

-N-no, voy. Dame unos veinte minutos y llego –. Colgó la llamada y lo más rápido que pudo fue a por su saco, esta noche no iba a dormir, lo mejor sería comprar un café en el camino.

¿Que habrá pasado? Casi siempre es tranquila.

_"¿Qué te habrá pasado?"._

Corrió desesperado por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible al centro psiquiátrico.

-(-)-

Realmente se encontraba de mal humor. Primero su víctima se había atrevido a salir con otro, sonrió sádicamente, pero bueno le había enseñado una lección.

-Kufufu~ y esas cara de pocos amigos que tienes kyoya-kun? – Ahora lo que le faltaba, ese maldito cara de piña se había atrevido otra vez a estar en su departamento.

-¿No tienes casa donde quedarte? Estorbas -. Se dirigió a la cocina a sacar un poco de jugo. Estaba de mal humor

-kufufu~ Sí, pero tengo unos invitados ahí… y creo que no me agradaría dormir con ellos –. Su sonrisa sádica y su ropa manchada de sangre delataba más de lo que quería saber el pelinegro.

-Hm… no me importa, lárgate –. Sacó un jugo y lo empezó a servir lentamente.

-Oya, oya. ¿Qué tienes? – Se acerca peligrosamente a su oído –. Tu querida victima… ¿se te rebelo? Interesante -.

No había dicho nada y simplemente le lanzó el vaso en la cabeza, cortando un poco de su frente. Estaba molesto y ese cabeza de piña, con esa sonrisa estúpida, lo hacía enfurecer más.

La sonrisa sádica que tenía no se le quitaba aunque su sangre recorriera su cara, realmente… su primo era tan… ¿divertido? No, era interesante, tal como esa detective… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah!, si, Chrome. Ya quería ver la cara que tendría esa chica al ver el pequeño regalo que dejo en su apartamento.

-Hm… si te vas a quedar aquí –, miró molesto al peliazul. ¿Qué más daba? Al cabo no se iría ese estúpido cabeza de piña, por más que lo golpeara y le gritara que se fuera -. ¿Ya conseguiste un estúpido trabajo? –, le menciono dirigiéndose a la cama.

-Kufufu Si, ya lo conseguí. Mañana comenzaré a trabajar. –Miro divertido cómo el pelinegro se metía más furioso a su cama para dormir.

Realmente esta noche tenía muchas ganas de amar, pero parecía que Kyoya-kun no tenía…

-Tch... – Chasqueó con la lengua. Ni modo, ya se había descargado un poco de frustración, se acostó a lado de pelinegro para dormir, dándole la espalda.

-Vete al maldito sofá. – Fue lo única respuesta que recibió el sociópata sin quitar su sonrisa.

Esta noche la luna y las estrellas habían sido testigos de muchos acontecimientos.

-(-)-

Habían pasado una semana y todo esa semana no había podido dormir, solo dormía un poco en las tardes porque en las mañanas, como ahora, le tenían ocupado en la Universidad y las noches eran ocupadas para cuidar a su paciente.

_"No puedo aguantar, me voy a quedar dormido…"_

Pensó algo desesperado el castaño cerrando sus hermosos chocolates. Solo unos minutos más… ¡No! Tenía que esforzarse. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, aunque se reflejaba lo cansado que estaba.

-Y bien, chicos… -Murmuró con una voz algo cansada a sus alumnos, quienes se encontraban haciendo todo un desmadre, les entendía, no les había puesto a hacer nada en todo este tiempo. Al demonio, dormiría un rato.

-Les doy el día libre chicos… - Dijo y solo escucho como las personas se levantaban de su pupitre y su cabeza cayó sobre el escritorio quedándose profundamente dormido.

_-Oka-san…- Corrió el pequeño castaño hacia sus padres que se encontraban tirados uno encima de otro, en una charco de líquido rojo. – ¡Otho-san! –Murmuró a su padre._

_-T-Tsuna…-llamó con dificultad –. R-recuerda que .. T-Tsuna… -_

_-Tsuna-sensei… -_

_-¿Oka-san? – Llamó extrañado, mirando a su madre._

_-Tsuna sensei, despierte. -_

-Mgn…

-Tsuna sensei! – Llamó la voz, produciendo que se despertara y abriera los ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con unos ojos color miel que se asemejaban a los dulces, los cuales le miraban preocupados.

-K-Kyoko-chan… - Se talló sus ojos y miró a la castaña algo borroso y observó su clase totalmente vacía.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – Miró su clase aún con sueño.

-Pues… Tsuna-sensei nos dio la tarde libre y después se quedó dormido. – Le sonrió algo preocupada de que el chico no recordara nada.

-Que… -le dijo primero dormido y después abrió los ojos –. HIEEEE! ¡P-PERO APENAS LES IBA A DAR! … - Suspiró, que se le iba a hacer –. Y dime Kyoko-chan ¿que haces aquí? –, le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Pues Tsuna-sensei… - le dijo la chica tímidamente y fue cuando el psiquiatra pudo observar mejor a la chica.

Llevaba sus cabellos levemente rizados, pero aun así se le veía bien; estaba un poco maquillada, no tanto pero perfecto para ella, ya que Kyoko-chan por si sola tenía una belleza natural; llevaba un pequeño vestido, color celeste cielo, que combinaban con unos tacones blancos de leve altura, que eran amarrados por un moño en su tobillo y todo eso combinaba con accesorios de color blanco.

_"Realmente se ve linda… ¿con quién saldrá?"_

Pensó el castaño. La persona que estuviera con Kyoko-chan o que tuviera su corazón, debe de ser muy afortunado. Sintió un poco de celos, pero no como novia, más bien sintió celos como un padre que vela por su hija.

-¿Con quien vas a salir Kyoko-chan? -, preguntó algo alegre y mirando a la chica.

-Con usted… -Le dice la chica inclinando leve la cabeza.

_"Va a salir conmigo, que bien, espera… ¡VA A SALIR CONMIGO!, ¿QUE?, ¿CUANDO?, ¿DONDE?, ¿COMO?"_

-Lo olvidó… Tsuna-sensei… -La chica se puso triste de que el castaño tuviera cara de sorprendido.

_"Si…"_

-¡N-No claro que no! – Se apresuró a pararse –. P-pero es que como estaba cansando, lo había olvidado por unos momentos. –Sonrío totalmente nervioso, pero, para su suerte la chica le creyó.

-¡Entonces vamos Tsuna-sensei! – La chica se apegó a él y castaño se tensó, pero luego se tranquilizó.

-(-)-

-Y, dime, Tsuna sensei, a ¿dónde iremos? – Preguntó la castaña cobriza pegándose más a él y casi estando a su lado, tomándolo de la mano felizmente.

-Pues… veras… - miro a otro lado –. ¿Y si damos una vuelta por el parque? – Le sonrió cariñoso.

-¡Con gusto sensei! – La chica estaba realmente feliz de estar en su ansiada cita con la persona que amaba.

Mientras tanto, el castaño, mentalmente, se reprendía el:

"_Cómo era posible de que se le hubiera olvidado que tenía una cita con la chica"_…

Se tensó al sentir que se apegaba.

_"¡N-Ni que fuéramos pareja!"_

Se quejó mentalmente para después suspirar resignado. Solo era una cita ¿verdad? No le hacía daño a nadie, ni nada.

Caminaron los dos tranquilamente, sin notar un aura amenazante que estaba recorriendo a cierta persona.

-¡Wao! – Murmuró con sarcasmo. – Así que mi querida víctima me está desobedeciendo más de lo que debería. – Su sonrisa sádica aumentó al ver como comenzaba a caminar hacia el parque.

Continuara.

Esto es el final *-* espero les haya gustado, y me dejan algunos reviews que me anime a segur con esta historia.

Por cierto, espero que puedan ayudarme D: -Uso un letrero grande-

"¿Se buscan lectores beta que me ayuden?"

owo

Dejen reviews y am les dare un chocolate owo

Ps. Tuve que borrar la historia por que xD la puse en una categoria que no era o-o ademas me falto especificar personajes ;-; Pero gracias al Reviews de clari *-* que me mando la chica, Cariño 3 gracias , y no respondere tu pregunta -w- es algo que tienes que averiguar *-* asi que sigue leyendo. ¿Eso no es extorsión? siii :DD ok no xD sigan leyendo *-*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola *-* como están…¿Me extrañaron?

Aito: A nadie le importas.

Calla e.e oww *-* al ver que todavía recibí Reviews me anime a escribir el capitulo 6, espero les agrade, realmente, no soy buena con la ortografía 3 pero como estoy a falta de lectores betas que me echaban un vistazo lograran entender, creo ._. , en fin, lamento las faltas :D, sin más les dejo con este capítulo *-*

Oh por cierto …FELICIDADES TANIA!

A: Ya cállate! Llevas felicitándola tres veces!

e-e este capítulo es dedicado a mi comadre *-* que es fan de mi historia. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**UA-Universo alterno.**

_nanana.": _Recuerdos

_**Nanana**__: _palabras claves

-nanana.- : Conversaciones.

-(-)-: cambio de escena

_**Regeryyentha scheiidl **_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Obsesión**_

_**Capitulo…6 **_

Perfecto.

El ambiente perfecto, el clima perfecto, el paseo perfecto, la _pareja_ perfecta.

Esta era la imagen que nos presentaban aquel psiquiatra en su estudiante, aunque ambos pensamientos eran realmente distintos, solo de vista, se veían lo alegres que estaban, mientras una se sentía afortunada, realmente estaba cumpliendo con sus objetivos, pronto, pronto Tsuna-sensei se enamorara de ella, no debía rendirse, era como él había dicho, era dueña de su propio destino. Mientras que Sawada, en sus pensamientos estaban, cierto chico azabache, no podía sacarlo de su mente, su sonrisa –Que aunque era hipócrita- para él, era sincera, sus cabellos, su rostro, sus ojos, especialmente sus ojos metálicos…

-¿Tsuna sensei? .-La dulce voz de la chica, sacó al ayudante de Reborn de sus pensamientos, para girar el rostro. Encontrarse con esas dulces orbes, Tsuna sonrió, como un padre lo haría.-

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan, estaba algo distraído.-Se disculpó nervioso, paseando sus dedos por sus hebras de color chocolate.-Esta bien, iremos a comprar un helado, después te comprare algo de ropa…¿Vale?, y para finalizar iremos a comer.-La cita que le estaba proponiendo, era la de un padre que salía con su hija. Aunque Kyoko se disgusto un poco, no lo demostró tras esa sonrisa amable.

-(-)-

Pasearon tranquilos, ni lentos, ni rápidos, pues tenían todo el tiempo para ellos, y entre más pasaran juntos, era mejor para la única entusiasmada por esta cita. El puesto no tardo en vislumbrarse, lejos de los ojos ambos.

-¿Qué tipo de helado te gustaría? .-El primero en hablar fue el maestro, sacando su billetera, rogando a dios que no se le haya caído, o que algún perro se la haya llevado, aunque lo ultimo no lo creía, dada su suerte cualquier, _cualquier _cosa podía pasar.

-De fresa, Tsuna-sensei .- Murmura la chica posicionando detrás de la espalda del castaño, quien se acercó al puesto de helados.

-Uhm …-Tsuna murmuró asomando su cabeza.-¿Disculpe? .

-Mande~ .-La cantarina voz, helo el momento de ambas figuras, al encontrarse con la sonrisa cínica del dueño del puesto, Kyoko se resguardo en su sensei. Y Tsuna se puso nervioso, el momento de ambos, era peligro, ese sujeto, era simplemente miedo en persona. Aunque ambos lo ignoraran, enfrente de sus ojos, se encontraban el tan ansiado asesino 69, era una escena algo irracional y falta de lógica, una estudiante, un psiquiatra, un asesino, compartiendo el mismo dialogo dentro de un local de nieve.

-¿Podrías darnos un helado de fresa y de chocolate? .-La amable entonación del psiquiatra, sorprendió al asesino, era la primera persona en que no se asustaba con solo ver su presencia.

-Aquí tienen ~ .-Tsuna los tomó nervioso, lo juraba, aunque solo fuera su voz, las palabras de ese chico, le helaban la piel, ambos cuerpos se alejaron para sentarse sobre una silla cercana y empezar a comer.-Interesante~ interesante~ .-Empezó a cantar hacia la nada, no había nadie a su alrededor, y le daba un aspecto más escalofriante, su risa llena de burla se entonó a la perfección y al dar una vuelta, miró la figura que se encontraba detrás del congelador.-¿El es tu famosa presa~?

-Tsk …-El asesino del 18 chasqueó con su lengua aburrido, recargando aun mas su espalda sobre el refrigerador, al notar como Mukuro sonreía al haber acertado en su incógnita, lo aniquiló con la mirada.-Te atreves a tocarlo y te arrepentirás.-Amenazó frio, pero, después se reemplazo con una curva en sus labios llena de sadismo .- Yo mismo me encargare de castigarlos.-

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta emoción por una simple humano ~.- Volvía a mencionar, oh…¿Su primo celoso?, Sería interesante ver los celos de un psicópata en su máximo esplendor.- Sabes Hibari …Ellos dos hacen bonita pareja, no sé, se ven completamente bien, ella es demasiado linda.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas, cuando observó como encajaba sus dedos en su propia tela, bien~ sigue así.- No sé, además, el es mayor.-Mukuro seguía hablando, alimentando los enfermos celos del asesino y a cada palabra que daba, solo incrementaba la ira.-…¿Qué te hace pensar que no cogerá con alguien en un sofá? .-Fue suficiente, y eso lo mostro Hibari al levantarse del refrigerador encarándolo fijamente, para que le diera algo de ropa. El numero 69, apuntó hacia uno de los estándares que estaba detrás del puesto, y sin preguntar mas se largo.-Creo que me excedí ~ .- Mencionó, aunque sin arrepentimiento, esta sería una función interesante de ver.

-(-)-

-Entonces, Gokudera-kun golpeo a Yamamoto después del partido de Baseball que hubo en la universidad.-Tsuna prestaba atención a Kyoko, aunque su sonrisa era la de siempre, se notaba que estaba algo desesperado por ya irse, no es que no le agradara la compañía de Kyoko, era que…¡Solo se pasaba hablando de cosas que no entendía!, aunque, como decirlo sin que ella se sintiera mal.

-Ya veo…-Fue su única mención en la oración para darle una pequeña lamida a su helado.

-Tsuna-Sensei …-Kyoko rompió el silencio, cuando el castaño la miró, la observaba nerviosa, como jugaba con sus propias manos y giraba el helado de fresa que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Succede algo? .-Pregunta amable, pero al notar su sonrojo, de algún modo, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que siguiera de su interrogación.

-Tsuna-sensei …quiero decirle ….es que ….¡Usted! .-Fue interrumpida por un grueso sonido, algo caer con firmeza en el centro de la mesa, ambos voltearon a ver el causante, y las reacciones fueron diferentes, un sonrojo, seguido de una boca abierta, y la otra, solo expresaba leve molestia, pero no tanta.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar? .-Pregunta el asesino con una sonrisa, un tranquilo y apacible gesto, que Tsuna supo que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-¡H-Hibari! .-Abrió sus ojos levantándose al ver al menor, este solo lo volteo a verlo antes de ignorarlo y volver a hacer su pregunta.-¿Gustan algo de tomar? .-Cuestionó de nuevo. A lo que la castaña algo molesta.-si, solo agua por favor.-Su ira la cegó, al pronunciar su tono de voz se oyó arrogante.

-De acuerdo, maldita zorra.-Tomó uno de los vasos cercanos y sin preguntarle el liquido resbalo por toda la figura de kyoko , solo dio un pequeño respingo al sentir lo helada que estaba, y Hibari sonrió, esa mocosa arrogante, no podía contra él, ya tenía en mente quien sería su primera víctima.

-¡K-Kyoko-chan! .-La palabra sorprendida no cavia en ese momento, no se imagino jamás que Hibari haría algo como eso, es decir …¡¿QUIEN BAÑA DE AGUA A UN CLIENTE?!. Agarró una que otra servilleta, empezando acercar lo primera humedad que veía, sus manos temblaban y la mirada llorosa de Kyoko, le indicaba lo que no hacía falta mencionar.

-No sabia que te gustaban las zorras Tsunayoshi.-Se congeló por las palabras que decía el asesino, tan frio, y tan seco…ese no era el Hibari que había conocido.

Hibari estaba que hervía en celos, el era su VICTIMA, su presa, no debía salir con nadie, sus pensamientos debían estar llenos de él, solamente de Hibari, y aunque tuviera que grabar su nombre en sangre, el solo pensaría en el. Impulsado por aquellos sentimientos, tomó la mano del castaño , para arrancarlo de la chica de un solo tirón, llevárselo lejos, de la zorra, de las personas, del Mukuro, un lugar en donde solo estarían ellos dos.

-Oh ~ …-Kyoko se restregaba sus brazos sobre sus ojos que estaban a punto de llorar, ella no había hecho nada, solo quería pasar tiempo con su sensei, su persona amada…¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?.

-Disculpa mucho, el actuar de mi empleado…-Volteo a ver al sujeto que antes lo habían limpiado, Mukuro estaba excitado, Jamás se imagino que Hibari actuaria así, su primo siempre tan lindo, y que la dejara llorando, era el punto exacto que alimentaba su sadismo.-Pero, no prestes mucho atención, está _loco .-_Pronunció divertido, tendiéndole un pequeño trapo a la chica para que se limpiara, si…¿Cómo le iría a ese castaño ahora en manos de ese chico?

-(-)-

-¡H-Hibari suéltame! .-Tsuna hacia lo posible para alejarse del agarre del psicópata, las uñas que se estaban encajando en su muñequera le estaban doliendo, sentía como querían atravesar su piel.

-Te gustan las zorras, te gustan las putas.-Ignoraba cada petición que daba, y fue en un brusco movimiento que lo aventó dentro de los baños, cerrando la puerta de seguro.-Solo te gustan las que abren las piernas de manera fácil.

-¡¿D-De que estás hablando?! .-Se exaltó y más que nada por estar encerrado en el mismo lugar, lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y mas como lo estaba mirando Hibari, parecía que quisiera devorarlo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, a pesar que iba a suceder la misma situación de hace unos días.

-Si tanto te gustan las zorras, te convertiré en una, abre las piernas…Tsunayoshi.-Le ordenó, no era el mismo tono que tranquilo que empezaba a usar con él, este era frio y demandante, Tsuna no comprendía, que era lo que había pasado que Hibari estuviera molesto con el .

-¿D-De que estas ah ~ …-No termino su pregunta, el asesino se había lanzado a atacar su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, toda la piel que estaba descubierta, y sus manos, mas traviesas, comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Te vi con esa chica…-Mordió una parte de su hombro, lo suficiente fuerte para dejar que sangrara, se relamió los labios al ver de nuevo esa sangre, no lo dudo, su rasposo órgano comenzaba a limpiar el camino rojizo que dejaba ese liquido, y Tsuna, el perdía la capacidad de hablar al tener aquellas caricias sobre su cuerpo.

-N-Ngh …ah ~ .-Su voz lo único que podía profanar eran deliciosos gemidos que alimentaban el placer del psicópata, no tardo, encontró lo que buscaba, desabrocho el pantalón del psiquiatra dejando el miembro descubierto de ese chico, el también se bajo su cremallera para dejar el suyo libre, lo miro a los ojos, acorralándolo en un lavabo y sin preguntarle ambas entrepiernas se juntaron en un delicioso roce.

El castaño se sonrojó, jamás en su vida se había preocupado en cosas tan intimas, pero, cuando este chico llegaba, movía todos sus pensamientos, un gemido salto, otro, y otro, no los paraba, ni podía hacerlos de su boca, la placentera fricción era sumamente rica, se estaba olvidando de todo, de quien era, de que estaba haciendo ahí, solo sabía que ahora tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura del asesino, invitándolo a continuar con ese roce.

-Dilo….-Escuchó cerca de su oído, mas no pudo reaccionar.- Di que eres una zorra…¡HAZLO! .-Le grito encajando sus uñas en su cadera.-

-¡Ah! .-Tsuna gritó , su mente nublada, solo acataba sus ordenes como un sirviente sumiso.-¡S-Soy una zorra! .-Le obedecía, aferrándose a sus hombros, sumiso, temeroso, perdido en el placer y el delicioso meneo de ambos miembros.

-Di que me perteneces ~ .-Aprovecha esta situación, se estaba grabando cada una de las expresiones lascivas que le ofrecía el castaño, sus gemidos, todo, mierda, se correría y eso que aun no entraba dentro de el.

-P-Pertenezco a Hibari-san…-Su voz entrecortada, sus bufidos, el rostro medio aperlado del mayor, era suficiente para que Tsuna soltara un último grito, pero, su semilla no fue esparcida, la mano de Hibari tapó su punta con el miembro, y sonreía.-

-Esto es un castigo Tsunayoshi.-El siguió friccionando, dejando que los ojos llorosos del castaño lo excitaran al punto de que pudo correrse en un ronco gemido.-Nadie te dijo que ibas a disfrutarlo.-Le susurro sin dejar que se corriera, no, no aun.-Di, que me perteneces.-Apretó con más fuerza el miembro ajeno, y este solo soltó un gemido, sus ojos llorosos, su respiración agitada, su boca entreabierta, todo era tan excitante.

-T-Te pertenezco a ti …-Musita en voz baja, se estaba deseando correrse y los juegos de Hibari lo estaban lastimando.

-Di, que no te irás con cualquier zorra…-Tsuna noto que en ese tono de voz, no había demanda, si no, una especie de pedido, pero, el dolor en su miembro no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿P-Porque…-

-¡DILO! .-Le gritó apretando el miembro, y Tsuna obediente.-

-¡NO ME IRE CON CUALQUER ZORRA! .-Por fin, su miembro se libero y el pudo eyacular a gusto, temblaba de nuevo, su respiración agitada, sus piernas estaban sufriendo ligeros espasmos, pero, de pronto una cabeza estaba contra su pecho, acurrucándose contra él, Tsuna se extrañó ….¿Que estaba pasando?

-No me dejes….-Esta bien, eso sí que le había sorprendido,..¿qué rayos le estaba pasando a Hibari? Desde el inicio el azabache había divagado entre sus recuerdos, pero, no podía simplemente matar al castaño, solo tenía esa necesidad de castigarlo, ahora, estaba acurrucado en sus pecho, buscando el calor corporal de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, que era lo que le estaba pasando, alguien se lo podía explicar fuerte y claro, que él estaba teniendo algunos problemas, lo único que tenía claro, es que…el azabache ocultaba varias cosas, y de alguna forma, no lo dejaría.

-H-Hibari-san …-Lo llamó, no recibiendo respuesta, pero, sabía que le estaba poniendo atención.-¿Te gustaría ir la próxima semana conmigo a clases? .-

El asesino volteo a verlo expresando algo de curiosidad por sus palabras…¿Salir? ¿Con esas manada de herbívoros?

-No me interesa ir a aprender con tus bolas patéticas de manadas.-Le habló de pronto separándose, pero le sonrió con cierto toque de sadismo que Tsuna no paso desapercibido.

-Eres el único herbívoro que deseo devorar.-Eso tenía doble sentido, uno que el castaño no pudo captar, sin más, dio una vuelta de nuevo y en pasos elegantes, dejo a un muy sonrojado psiquiatra.

-(-)-

¿Cuánto había pasado desde ese encuentro? , una semana, unos días, un mes, Tsuna no llevaba la cuenta exacta, entre la universidad, y estar ayudando a Reborn, no tenia noción de los días, excepto de uno, hoy era 18 …hoy atacaba de nuevo a una víctima.

Desde la mañana estaban en las oficinas de investigación, las personas atendían llamadas, el pánico se adueñaba de ese lugar, hasta que por fin, Reborn rompió el silencio al levantarse de la mesa, y dejarle algo sobre la mesa.

-léelo Dame-Tsuna, nos llego en la mañana.-El castaño no comprendió, pero tomo el sobre entre sus manos antes de abrirlo, cuando levantó su vista al leer el remitente, ya no estaba ni Reborn ni Lambo, seguramente querían que lo leyera a solas.

_-Para: Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_De: ¿Hace falta que te diga mi nombre?_

_He estado sabiendo lo mucho que te esfuerzas en atraparme, todos tus esfuerzos en crear un casi perfil perfecto de mí, me halaga Sawada, realmente me halaga, pero, veamos si podemos seguir la pista del juego, te diré, que en más de una ocasión te he visto, y es tan divertido ver lo fácilmente que transitas en la calle, confiado, eres una de las victimas perfectas. No esperare por el día en que te atrape y logres ser mi presa. ¡Ah! , ¿Hoy es día 18 no es así? , estas desesperado por saber quién será mi víctima, solo te diré, que la tengo aquí mismo, ambos no estamos divirtiendo y mucho, tranquilo Sawada, no te pongas celoso, te dedicare este cuerpo para ti. Sus ojos quemados, su pecho completamente destrozado, su entrada tan destruida, todo fue demasiado fácil de romper. _

_Te dejo, porque no me agrada alargar estas situaciones, espera el 18 de cada mes, recibirás una respuesta mia, debes sentirte horado, al fin me digno a hablar contigo._

_Atte._

_18._

Tsuna abrió sus ojos…¿Esto? …¿Esto? …

¿De verdad era una carta del asesino del 18?

Continuara.

¿Qué les pareció? ,¿Merezco que me linchen? , ¿Merezco algún reviews?

A: Opino que la primera

Calla tu no vales e.e eres inventado, en fin *-* , espero que les haya gustado... este capitulo, me dejen reviews, ya saben, cada reviews que mandan apoyan a esa lectora a continuar con su historia ;D

A Contestar Reviews.

A: -Saca una carta-

Lynette Vongola Di Hibari

Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado, ya supiste que paso.

Nonrinu Ayu

XDD bueno, ya supiste que hizo hibari, ese Hibari es todo un loquillo xD.

A: Es un enfermo e.e

Jiro es un enfermo e.e y nadie te dice nada.

Espero te haya gustado y sigas esta historia.

Ophelie K Burke

Pues, me puse a trabajar (?), oww Eli, los continuare todos, de acuerdo :3 solo déjame escribir este primero *-*. Respondiendo a tu pregunta :3 , me parece bien, si quieres nos ponemos de acuerdo, ya sabes en que cuanto ando.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días *-* .-Aquí es de día- les vengo traer de nuevo mi historia *-* me animaron bastantes los reviews de verdad los agradezco, espero perdonen la tardanza…

Aito: a nadie le importas

A nadie le importas tu e.e producto de mi imaginación *-* en fin, sin más, les dejo este capitulo

Aito: Aclaraciones del capítulo.

**UA-Universo alterno.**

_nanana.": _Recuerdos

_**Nanana**__: _palabras claves

-nanana.- : Conversaciones.

-(-)-: cambio de escena

**_Obsesión_**

**_Capitulo…7_**

La sorpresa estaba reflejada en los ojos del psiquiatra, quien mantenía, aún entre sus dedos, la carta que podía contener una posible pista.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería mentiría?

Tantas cuestiones. Ni una respuesta. Nada que le afirmara la situación.  
El tener sólo aquel escrito en sus manos le ponía de nervios; la idea de que un asesino a sangre fría le enviara una carta era simplemente aterradora. El ritmo cardiaco comenzó a latir con fuerza, descolocándose, inclusive, le estaba doliendo la fuerza con la que se estaba empujando su órgano vital contra su pecho…

Y de repente se detuvo.

Toda situación macabra se acabó en el momento que la puerta fue abierta. Un azabache con fedora entró al compartimiento, y lo primero que hizo fue atentar contra el castaño, apuntando en su sien con la pistola -cargada en su totalidad-, empezando a descargar el cartucho.

— ¡HIEEE! —. Gritó el pequeño maestro a la vez que esquivaba cada balazo que le daba, atinando a ocultarse debajo de la mesa. — ¡¿POR QUE HACES ESTO REBORN?! —, reclamó, aun escondido. Reborn sólo se limitaba a sonreír con la malicia marcada en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? No me sirves de nada si tus pensamientos están concentrados en esa inútil carta—. Sonrió con diversión, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño.  
¿Reborn se estaba preocupándose por… él?

—Andando, tenemos que trabajo que hacer. No creo que quieras tu cabeza llena de agujeros—. Comento con sadismo, saliendo por la misma puerta que había entrado.

— ¡HIEEEE! —, chilló desesperado, recogiendo sus notas y una que otra cosa corriendo detrás de Reborn.

Mierda. Se había equivocado. Su jefe era un espartano.

-(-)-

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hibari-kun? —. La maliciosa entonación del asesino del 69 rompió el cómodo silencio que tenia la Alondra, éste último solo le observó fijamente unos instantes, sin darle respuesta a ninguna de sus tareas.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no te callas—. Su cabeza volvió de nuevo a la mesa, moviendo suavemente el lápiz que tenia, escribiendo, contando, sonriendo.

— ¿Sigues molesto por la situación de los helados ~? —, canturreó divertido el peli-azul, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó Hibari heló su piel; algo le indicaba que en vez de odiar, disfrutó de aquél acontecimiento.

—Algo así~ —. Su voz se entonó arrogante, recordando con ello lo ocurrido. Sawada gimiendo, afirmando que le pertenecía, ello fue más excitante que lo que le provocaba las lágrimas de dolor de sus víctimas.

Sawada era mucho más interesante que cualquier presa que había llegado a tener.  
—Creo que lo disfrutaste de mas Hibari-kun~ —Era una conversación un poco excitante, o al menos, para Mukuro lo era.

—Eso no te importa herbívoro—. Se levantó de la mesa, caminó con pasos elegantes hacia la salida de su habitación, tenía una cita pendiente.

— ¿Vas con tu querida Victima~? —, preguntó divertido Mukuro, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la mesa y sus codos sobre la madera al colocar su barbilla en sus manos, en una posición que le facilitaba la vista y pudiera admirar el bello cuerpo de Hibari, sus reacciones, todo.

—Algo así. Tengo que darle una sorpresa a Tsunayoshi—. Fue el último susurro de su voz antes de salir de su departamento, dejando sólo la risa de Mukuro en el ambiente silencioso de las cuatro paredes.

Nuevas sorpresas le esperaban al psiquiatra de Reborn.

—Kufufu… —

-(-)-

¿Nada?, ¿No pasaba nada? Estaban seguros de aquello. Eran las 3:00 p.m y, aun así, no había movimientos del asesino del 18. El ambiente era algo pesado para todos; una mesa, tres personas esperando ansiosos algún indicio, señal, noticia, lo que sea era bueno.  
Tsuna estaba nervioso, paseando sus ojos intercalando entre Reborn y Lambo.  
Lambo solo bajaba su vista, la alzaba, la descendía en un movimiento tranquilo; no estaba tan nervioso como Tsuna. Pero, esto era algo incómodo, si le preguntaban.  
Reborn, era el más desesperado de los tres individuos dentro de esas cuatro paredes; sus dedos taladraban la mesa al hacer sonidos, ecos, al chocar con la madera, poniendo más intranquilos a todos. Era sabido que, en algún momento, Reborn iba a explotar y empezaría a balacear al primero que se le cruzara en la visión.

Un segundo. Sólo se escuchaba las yemas del azabache chocar contra la mesa.

Otro segundo. Lambo y Tsuna rogaban porque alguien viniera a salvarlos.  
Otro segundo más. El de la fedora se levantó; el psiquiatra y el ayudante sudaron frío.

— ¿Tsuna-san? —. Su salvación.

La dulce voz de Chrome interrumpió en el cuarto desequilibrando aquel pesado ambiente. Todos voltearon a verla, y ella se mostraba algo tímida e insegura de lo que vino a decir.

— ¡Chrome! —. Chilló emocionado, agradeciendo al bendito karma que lo salvó de recibir un balazo que perforara su cabeza— ¿Qué pasa? —, se adelantó para hacer una plática.  
"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

Eran los pensamientos de alivio que tenían ambos seguidores y compañeros del detective Reborn.

-(-)-

— ¿Qué ha pasado Chrome? —. La varonil voz del azabache rompía por completo el silencio, la peli-morada sólo caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa, tímida; tal vez, lo que encontraron, servirían de ayuda.

—… Tenemos una pista… —, eso llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor cuando la única chica del grupo entró por una puerta, seguido de todos los presentes. —Irie-san… encontró… un patrón que debe seguir… —.

—Explícate—. Ordenó el jefe detective, cruzando de brazos, sonando completamente demandante, exigente.

—Bueno, la cosa es-… —El chico de cabellos anaranjados se quitó los audífonos dando una media circunferencia en la silla, poniéndose frente a la computadora y empezando a teclear con tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos la pantalla del monitor mostró un mapa con diferentes puntos marcados en colores azules y verdes. —Desde que comenzaron los asesinatos, hemos seguido una serie de patrones. Las víctimas se encuentran en este punto—, al oprimir un botón se mostraron diferentes puntos en verde, sorprendiendo a Tsuna por la precisión de las calles—, y cuando encontramos los cuerpos, aparece en este lugar—, al oprimir de nuevo, el mismo teclado, mostraron los puntos en azul.-

—Son alrededor de un punto… —. El primero en hablar fue Tsuna, al notar que los cuerpos rodeaban un lugar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? —. Reborn volvía a cuestionar. Él no quería suposiciones, sólo hechos para atrapar a ese bastardo.

—Que… ese lugar-… —Con su dedo índice dibujó un círculo en las avenidas aledañas—, que, por esa zona, debe de haber algún sitio importante para al asesino—. Se explicó, observando de reojo lo sorprendidos que estaban todos—… Fue algo difícil, pero, sólo es lógica—. Se encogió de hombros, halagándose un poco, recibiendo una mirada de emoción de Tsuna —. ¡Entonces lo que debemos hacer es investigar! —Alzó la voz contagiada por la emoción.

¿Qué encontrarían? ¿Un pasado? ¿Pistas nuevas? La idea de volver a seguir al asesino, con renovada información y crear un perfil más exacto le emocionaba.

Y de nuevo apareció el azabache, invadiendo su mente… aquellos ojos metálicos, gélidos, sonriéndole con malicia.  
Tsuna negó con la cabeza, no era el momento idóneo para pensar en él.

-(-)-

La respiración del cuerpo se aceleraba; el frio metal recorría su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo; la sangre recorría toda su figura, manchándola, humedeciéndola, haciendo más tétrico el momento. Sus sentidos se estaban agotando, el aire entraba con más dificultad a sus pulmones. Todo se volvía frío… Y, aún a pesar de tener la venda que impedía viera a su agresor, sabía bien que iba perecer en manos del asesino del 18.

— ¿Por… qué? —Era el único susurro que logró salir, su voz empezaba a apagarse. El asesino sólo sonrió malicioso, observando el último suspiro antes de bajar su cabeza.  
—… ¿Por qué? Simple, eres parecido a él~ —Fue la única respuesta que se dejó escuchar antes de que el otro diera su último respiro. Había muerto el infeliz. Ensanchó aquella sonrisa un poco más en el momento en que se retiraba. Dejar un pequeño regalo a su querida presa -se relamió sus labios-, qué excitante.

Sawada Tsunayoshi~ ¿Qué pensarás de este regalo?... ¿Te gustara?...

—Kufufu… —.

—Tsk… —. Chasqueó con la lengua, molesto, guardando el arma punzo-contarte al escuchar aquella risa tan vaga, pero, que se la podía entonar a la perfección en sus oídos—. Sal de ahí, maldita cabeza de piña—. Mukuro empezó a mostrarse, saliendo de una de las enormes cajas de aquella bodega. Su figura se antojaba elegante, cruel, burlesca. Él era el asesino del 69.

— ¿Terminaste? —. Inquirió el asesino del 18, caminando hacia él, quién, a modo de contestación, solo le esbozó aquella maligna curva en sus labios.

—Hace mucho. Me permití ver como asesinabas al pequeño castaño~ —, comentó ladino, dando un pequeño giro, empezando a salir por la puerta trasera.  
Esta noche sería intensa.

Pero, ambos asesinos no vieron que, desde la lejanía, una sonrisa de blancos dientes se dibujaba. Perfecta, perfecta, simplemente perfecta.  
Su juego estaba dando inicio.

-(-)-  
Kyoko mantenía su vista en la ventana después a su tarea, luego al vidrio y al final a las hojas. Estaba nerviosa, no había visto a Tsuna-sensei desde aquella cita en donde el azabache la había arruinado. Volvió a arrugar el ceño, aunque se veía más que nada como un puchero. Su enojo jamás le duraría mucho.

¿Cómo estaría Tsuna-sensei? Sabía que en estos días era cuando el asesino del 18 atacaba, y aunque no lo mostrara, eso causaba algo de preocupación en la de cabellos cobrizos. Siempre, desde el inicio de clases, el tal famoso 18, ganaba la atención de su sensei. Si estaban en medio de clases, el se salía solo para atender sus casos; si comía, y le llamaban iba; si tenía tarea, iba. En resumidas, el castaño dormía por estar estudiando, repasando, las pistas. Simplemente, el castaño rebasaba el interés que se daba en un caso normal.  
¿Qué sería tan emocionante?

Bueno, ella estudiaría esa carrera… Pero, no lograría obsesionarse con un asesino…  
¿Obsesión?  
Kyoko sonrió, volviendo a hacer los quehaceres, su tarea, moviendo el lápiz con gran astucia, pues ese tema lo sabía a la perfección.

¿El castaño estaría obsesionado con el asesino del 18?  
No, no lo creía posible.

-(-)-  
La noche llegó por fin.

El ambiente perfecto, el tiempo agradable. La situación más cómoda.

Los demonios trabajaban de noche.

Tsuna sonrió al pensar en que aquella descripción le quedaba a la perfección a dos de sus grandes ocupantes de todo su tiempo.

Hibari Kyouya y Asesino del 18.

¿Por qué ellos dos?

Tan similares, tan diferentes…

— ¡Dame Tsuna!—, se escuchó un reclamo—. Deja de poner esa cara tan estúpida—. El castaño reaccionó cuando a su cara le había dado con fuerza un taza, que lo empujó y le hizo caer de la silla— ¡HIEEE!—. Se levantó de golpe, sobándose la zona herida; seguramente le saldría algún chichón.

— ¡R-Reborn!... ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! —. El azabache sólo le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. Tsuna se molesto. No… ¡NO SE PODIA TRABAJAR CON GENTE ASI!  
—Acaban de encontrar un cuerpo, hace unas horas—, le explicó con seriedad y Tsuna dejó su enojo para otro momento, simplemente asintió y preparó su abrigo.

Otra noche que no dormiría para encontrar alguna pista.

-(-)-

Iba ambos en el auto, Tsuna mirando de reojo las acciones de Reborn y éste último sólo embargado por la seriedad, pensando, y, aunque no lo dijera, Tsuna podía apostar su titulo a que estaba pensando en lo que dijo Irie-san.

—Reborn… —. El primero en hablar fue Lambo, pero el automóvil frenó de golpe y Tsuna termino estampado contra el vidrio de adelante, con el chico de 15 años que chocó contra el asiento del mismo.

— ¡REBORN! —. Exclamó Tsuna, pero el detective se limitó a bajar del motorizado. Habían llegado. Antes de que el ayudante lo hiciera, Reborn puso seguro sin dejarlo salir. Tsuna rió, a veces era algo protector, aunque no lo admitiera.

—Andando, Dame-Tsuna —. El psiquiatra asintió siguiéndolo.  
La caminata no duro mucho, en poco alcanzó a ver las cintas amarillas que rodeaban el lugar, las sirenas que sonaban y aquellas luces que giraban en diferentes tonos de azul y rojo. La patrulla estaba ahí, los policías evitaban que la gente se amontonara, las ambulancias estaban listas por si habría algún herido, y los especialistas se encontraban examinando la escena del crimen.

Otra pista, otro cuerpo, otra vida sin lugar ni futuro.

Tsuna avanzó hacia el cuerpo para armar de nuevo un perfil psicológico, pero el celular de Reborn sonó, se giró para encararlo.

—Lo que sea, que sea rápido—Comentó mal humorado y Tsuna juró que había abierto sus ojos, antes de colgar la llamada.

— ¿Qué clase de jodida broma es esta? —.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Se atrevió a cuestionar cuando Reborn se acomodaba su sombrero -con molestia-.

—Encontraron la victima del asesino del 18—-  
—Lo sé, aquí-… —.

—Chrome lo encontró al otro lado de la ciudad—, le interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos—Junto al cuerpo del asesino del 18—.

… La palabra estupefacto quedo corta.  
¡¿Qué?!

Continuara.

Me salió algo corto *-* ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Aito: Horrible.

Cállate e.e ;; ¿No me Salio tan mal? Se quede corto, pero, prometo que el próximo estará mas largo *-*

¿Ustedes que opinan?

¿Hibari se suicido?

¿No lo hizo?

¿Comera pan tostado por la mañana?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de obsesion

Aito: ponte a contestar reviews maldita sea.

Lynette Vongola Di Hibari

*-* lo se, hermoso momento de celos D: tan genial y tan sexy *-* espero te haya gustado, y me sigas leyendo

Caro1827

Caro-chan, esperemos no lo haga nada xD pero nos acabamos de dar cuenta que es un enfermo xD

Rinaco-Sawada

Owww *-* te agradezco que te guste mi fic, y si, son momentos jodidamente lindos y tiernos, son algo raros xD, pero, bueno , *-* me alegro que te haya gustado

Lin Zu

Lo prometido es deuda *-* me alegro que te haya gustado y que este ardiente ese capitulo (?) xD

Nonrinu Ayu

Awww *-* si, sus celos son geniales, pues Kyoko le toca sufrir en este fic, esperemos que no se acerque a Tsuna, o Hibari no responde D: . En fin, esperemos te haya gustado *-*

Aito: ¿Ya?

Desesperado e.e buenos, gracias a mis lectoras y beta que me ayuda a mejorar el capitulo *-* esperemos les siga agradando, nos leemos *-* hasta la próxima y no se olviden, mas reviewsa ayuda a que esta enferma escritora continue ;D


End file.
